War Changes a Yordle
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: There were two sides to the Swift Scout, the happy and cheerful Yordle, and the Assassin, the cold blooded murderer, the soldier. An Epic, following Teemo's enrollment into the Omega Squad, a new division unknown to most and shrouded in mystery to those who do know. But, as he discovers truths never meant to be learned, what would he become? A Threat? A monster? A demon?
1. CH I

_**A/N - **_As you might have guessed, this story has been inspired by the teaser for the new Teemo skin released by Riot. Personally, I liked Teemo's story, but, cared very little for his character, how he was always portrayed. His lore was always dark and twisted, really, but in game, and, in many stories and whatnot, his depiction is always lighter. It doesn't help that he also has a negative reception due to him being very annoying in game. But, with the new teaser...especially with the new teaser...it just got a whole lot darker...and I love it. I was inspired to write immediately, and so, this is what will become the first chapter in an Epic that is, well, The End. The teaser wasn't about how happy or cute he is, wasn't about laughter, but was creepy and somber, dark and heavy, and, that is what I hope to accomplish, that is what I am good at writing, I guess. I feel there is more story to it, and, well, I have written many pieces, such as with Veigar, about madness and breaking down, and, sadly, Teemo is exactly like that. Its just never seen. That is, until today. I hope you follow this story, since, I plan to make it a long one, and if you enjoyed it, reviews and favorites are always welcome and appreciated. They make me want to work harder. Lastly, before the story, I want to dedicate this story in its entirety, if not the first chapter, to my good friend Vercopa for just being an awesome guy. Love you, brother. I hope you enjoy, I guess you can say this is just a short introduction, so, expect much more in future chapters. Thank you. -TSA

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

They all held some discontent towards the Yordle, although, to be perfectly honest, it was not as if he wasn't already used to it. As a young recruit, everyone, fellow trainees and drill instructors alike, were always unsettled by him. He was all smiles and laughter, but, the moment combat began, his eyes darkened, his jovial attitude was replaced with a much more serious and somber demeanor, his skills highly efficient. It was almost as if something just…turned off within him. Whatever that was…it was meant to keep him sane…to keep the burden of his duties, the heaviness of his actions, from breaking him. Maybe that is why he smiled so much, why he laughed and giggled. Maybe that is why he wore that mask.

And yet, even with his efforts, it eventually happened. He broke.

He stood in the room, the only light source a hanging lamp, although the light it provided was not much to begin with, it did give him enough to stare at what once was his desk, now littered with trophies. No, not trophies. He found no pride or gratification from the objects. Mementoes? No…they were not things he wanted to remember…and yet, they were exactly that. They were reminders. Reminders of his nightmares, reminders of the job he had to do, a reminder of the job he still has to do.

He took his helmet in his hands, a gas mask on the front of it. Omega Squad…he gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white beneath his fur. They all wore masks…all of them…

The Institute of War was made to preserve the realm of Valoran, to end the grand scale wars of the many city-states, to preserve the already scarred land, withered by magic, to offer resolution through a different sort of battle, to end conflict on a smaller, controlled scale, and to ultimately, preserve life, to allow everyone to move forward. It wasn't until after the League disbanded, however, that he found out what that all truly meant…

While the Institute of War was operational, war, across all of Valoran, was banned. Headed by some of the most powerful sorcerers, they proved their strength. Should war continue as it had been for hundreds of years, the earth would burn. It just so happened that they had the ability to accelerate the process. In a way, it was necessary, but, the way they presented it was one that many questioned. Should all you want is an end, we will provide one for you. Unsettled factions joined the League, Demacia and Noxus both swallowing their pride, and soon, many more followed suit. Where at first the League was questioned heavily by everyone, it was soon embraced not long after joining. This was the best solution to their problems, many declared.

War was no longer needed, it seemed. But, it was not that the many factions did not want to go to war, as evident by their ever present conflicts and battles upon Summoner's Rift, but rather, they were not ALLOWED to. They complied with the League, for the betterment of the realm, but in truth, the real war still ragged on behind the curtains, in the shadows, fought not by soldiers but by assassins. He was a scout, first and foremost. The Swift Scout, they called him, and oh was he deserving of the title. As a member of Bandle City's intelligence team, The Scouts of the Mothership, he answered only to the council that ran Bandle, and, was regarded as their top recon specialist. A scout, always and forever…but, he was more than just that.

Regarded as one of the most dangerous Yordles, Teemo was the most unwaveringly unrepentant assassin in all of Bandle. It wasn't that he was the strongest that made him so dangerous, but that he was so controlled, that beneath all of his fur that happy demeanor, he was little more than a true monster. If someone were to tell him that, he might have replied with a chuckle and his trademark smile. Well, the old Teemo would have. Who he was now…he was no one, really…a ghost…if one were to look at the state of his hideout, they would say he was a madman, but, in truth, he was the only one who was not blind…he was the one with his eyes opened…well…he wasn't the first, he thought, noticing Veigar's Shamrock cap on the floor.

His archenemy. In the end, he felt a sort of empathy to the Master of Evil. In a way, he felt as though he understood and respected the Yordle. Because, in the end, it turned out to be him to open Teemo's eyes, to break him down and show him the truth to this world.

His grip on the helmet lightened as he turned it in his hands, looking inside, at the darkness. He put it on, slowly, this mask feeling more comfortable than his own skin, the mask his new face, his new identity. It all ends with him, he thought.

He looked around the room, at all the items he collected, all of the sins he had committed, their voices and screams filling his ears. He breathed heavily, the guttural sound within the gasmask as he took in oxygen helped to drown out the voices. He always heard voices, admittedly…well…he always heard a voice…a single, voice…his own…not the voice of the always smiling Teemo, but, his other self. And now, no longer could he hear that voice. Probably because that other side of him, WAS him now. Probably because, right now, all he wanted was quiet, was peace.

He often went on missions alone, knowing what it was that he became out there. But always, when he came back, he would have friends that he could be around. And yet, as he looked on his desk at Tristana's firefighter helmet, he knew that there was no one left. Even with all of his medals, he was no hero. After all, a hero would not have done what he did. After all, he belonged to no faction now, the medals serving as another reminder, of, perhaps, the kill that cut the deepest to him. The kill of Teemo, of who he once was. The smiling Yordle gone, a mask all that was left.

The medals were to remind him of who he once was, of what he once was, of what he could never become again. The medals were to remind him he was no longer that person, that the person who had received those medals died long ago.

He was truly alone. And, it seemed, that it would all end with him.

The camera started rolling…

"I used to live by a code…I've done things I'm not proud of…turns out…I've got a proficiency in killing…"

The camera recorded noisily as he stood behind it, looking at all the objects in the room. One last trip down memory lane, one last moment of silence, one last night full of nightmares…

This was his punishment…to relive it all one last time…

He sat before the camera, looking blankly into it, his face obscured by a dark gasmask.

"It all started…before the war started again…before the Omega Squad…it all started with the formation of the League…"


	2. CH II

**_A/N- _**Hello everyone! So, I uploaded the first chapter, and, for it being the introductory chapter, I am extremely happy for how it was received. The views were low, although I guess that is more perspective and I otherwise normal for just the first chapter of a story, but, even still, more than two hundred views, so, that alone made me happy to know that there are people who DID read it, but, even more than that, it was the interaction I got on the story that made me ecstatic. 6 favorites, 7 reviews, and 12 follows at the time of me writing this, That is insane, really, and I just want to thank you all very much. I appreciate the support you are giving me on this story, and, I hope to deliver you the best that I can. Someone asked if this would be my next Heroes NEver Die? Oh, no...not at all...this will be much better, much deeper and longer, so, I hope you are looking forward to that. Again, thank you all very much, I hope you enjoy chapter two, and if you did, feel free to review or favorite since it means a lot to me and inspires me to write more content for you guys. Take care! -Atlas

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter II

Although the League was meant to prevent war and resolve conflict between the many factions of Valoran, it could only do so much, and, even with this new system in place, it did nothing to improve relations. In fact, all that it had done was make it more strained. Wars were no longer fought with soldiers but with champions, disputes becoming more political than physical, and yet, everyone was on edge. The war was over, many said, but really, the war never ended.

On the Fields of Justice, war or not, it didn't matter to him. He had a job, whether as a soldier, an assassin, a champion or scout, it didn't matter when he fought. Perhaps that is why they approached him. Where everyone else saw him as nothing more than a nuisance, a Yordle, they saw him as something more.

Shortly following a match on Summoner's Rift, Teemo was called to the office High Councilor Reginald Ashram, the head of the Institute of War, a man that very few had ever had the opportunity to meet. A man with great power. A man with the ability to end the world. In truth, it was easy to forget that fact, he mused. Too many people had their heads elsewhere, focusing on what was in front of them and not the looming fact that resided above them. His name became infamous when he threatened all to enter the League, but, when they finally conceded to his demands and found the new system that the Institute had incorporated, his presence slowly diminished, the League become a political battleground to all those involved. Of course, however, the champions would fight, but, without the result of anyone actually dying, it was less of an actual war or battle and seen more as a scuffle, a competition. Maybe that is why so many referred to the battles as matches or games. But, that mattered very little to the Yordle when he had his blowgun in hand.

The doors before him loomed tall, and, to someone of his stature, they were even more giant than they seemed, although, even should the Scout not have been so short, he would still be impressed all the same, the doors opening to accommodate even Cho'Gath. They opened without so much as a touch, swinging quietly, gesturing for the scout to make his way in, and so, he did exactly that.

Inside there was a long round table, at it, six robed figures sat, a large, grandiose chair left empty, positioned prominently center facing the door. The seat where the High Councilor would sit, unoccupied. The doors shut silently behind him, Teemo walking further into the room, it lit only by eerie blue candles that seemed to hang suspended in the air. He could tell something was amiss, the scout's behavior was more serious than it was before he stepped foot into these chambers.

Approaching the table, he stood at the ready, giving a salute to the summoners present.

One of them, an older woman, by the sound of her ghastly voice, spoke to him. "At ease, scout. Thank you for coming to see us." Her wrinkled smile was easy and tired, looking almost relieved. The other summoners looked similar to her, all tired, although, unlike the woman that spoke to him, they looked more on edge. The summoner to the right of the empty seat cleared his throat.

"We are terribly sorry to call you here, Swift Scout, we know that you hold many duties to Bandle City, however, after much discussion, we have all come to a consensus that you are the champion most fitted to aid us in the situation that has recently arisen. That said, we would like to ask that what is spoken in this room does not leave here. What we will tell you, we will tell you in confidentiality, however, before we truly begin, we must first express that should you not wish partake in our activities, you will be allowed to leave, however, you will have no recollection of what has happened. Do you understand?" Teemo responded with a nod, feeling his hands curl into fists. What was going on?

Another summoner, less wrinkled than the first two but still seeming to be aged, picked up where the second had left off. "For now, we will ask if you would be kind enough to listen to our proposal. We shall not make you agree to anything that has not yet been stated, however, as a show of good faith, we will also give you the opportunity to leave now should you not wish to hear us out, and in turn, we will hear you out. Whatever questions you may have will be answered and, should you accept and complete the task given to you, then, we shall grant you any request so long as it is in our power to give it to you. So, for now, we will answer any questions you may have." The summoner waved his hand, the room filled once more with light as the heavy doors swung open slowly without noise.

Teemo looked down, seeing his shadow stretch far into the room. In truth he had no idea what was going on, he was completely in the dark. But he knew one thing. They had a mission for him. His loyalties were to Bandle, but, Bandle served the League. But whatever it was…he knew only one thing…

Before him were some of the most powerful summoners in all of Valoran, they have judged him as given him the status of champion, they had seen into his mind, seen what he is, what he can be, they know him better than maybe even himself, and now…they judged him once again, judged him worthy of whatever was going on that he knew nothing of, judged him as capable of handling whatever task they had for him. They requested a private audience with him. Whatever it was, he could see just from his shadow alone, it was much bigger than him.

The voice that spoke was deeper, although not by much, of his standard Yordle pitch, but what made the summoners take him seriously was how coldly he said it. "I accept." All the summoners went stone faced, as did the Yordle that stood before them. His shadow receded as the darkness consumed the room once again, the doors closing.

* * *

To be honest, he was uncomfortable with how things turned out, his uneasiness sitting right beside him. He was far more used to working alone, especially on reconnaissance, but, apparently, there was very little time.

The High Councilor of the Institute of War, Reginald Ashram, had gone missing, without a trace as to where he might have gone. The institute was first created in order to halt the wars that ravaged Valoran. The world had already been through two Rune Wars, but after assessing the state of Valoran following such wars, there was nothing to say that they would survive long enough to see the end of a third war. Should another Rune War arise, it was said, it would only end, truly end, when neither side has any soldiers left to fight, when the earth burns and Runeterra ends, that is when the next full scale war will draw to a close. Valoran was already scarred deeply, another conflict on such a scale would be the end for everyone.

Recently, however, war seemed almost imminent. Already strained relationships were strained only further, on and off the Fields of Justice, political disputes getting uglier, and, even with a ban on war, that did nothing to prevent small battles outside of the League, the most notable battles being in a small mining village known as Kalamanda. With large deposits of gold and gems, many factions set camps here to open trade routes and find fortune, however, a battle erupted between Demacia and Noxus at the location. Sending powerful summoners, the Institute ended the conflict, but, the powers they used made Kalamanda unstable.

This event only proved that the Institute was right all along. And yet, still, many factions were blind to this, their tensions never ceasing. Should word get out that the most powerful Summoner in all of Runeterra was missing, should the many factions already so close to engaging in all-out war find out that the Institute was weakened, who is to say that a Third Rune War would not spark?

It was obvious what was happening, what had been happening, what they had to do. The war never really ended, it only taking place in the shadows now. The Institute asked for Teemo's compliance in this new war. Teemo was an assassin, used to working in shadows. He hailed from Bandle City, his loyalties to them and them alone, however, what was happening now was bigger than just Bandle. If he wanted to protect Bandle, protect his home, and protect his loved ones…he had to help end this war before the war ended all of them.

He looked down at the mask in his hands. Omega Squad…

"You ready, brother?"

Teemo didn't bother to look at the man at his side, replying coldly, "Yeah, and, don't call me your brother." He put the gas mask on, taking a deep breath as he grabbed his weapon, a sort of short range rifle, firing the same poisonous darts that were wont to come out of his blowgun. A special toy for a special mission, he mused.

"Brother in arms, little man. Look, I know you aren't accustomed to working together, but, we aren't. We are both on the same side, both with the same mission, both fighting for the same goal. Right, Teemo?"

The man sounded young, and yet, the way he spoke, he sounded experienced in what was going on. Perhaps he was a soldier not long before, perhaps a summoner who had seen what soldiers had done, and perhaps it didn't really matter. He held out his fist, waiting for the Yordle.

"Yeah, you got that right, Johnny." He met Johnny's fist with his own.

The Hextech carrier landed in the desert, the night sky hanging overhead as the two exited vehicle, it leaving soon after. Teemo scanned the area, rifle pointed, his mask allowing him to see clearly in the dark as he surveyed the Shuriman sands, Johnny at his back doing the same.

From over his shoulder, he heard the young man give the all clear. "We won't be rendezvousing. Upon completion of your task, make your way back to the League, we'll give our reports as soon as we arrive and we'll see each other upon our next mission. Should we meet before then, no interaction. Understood?"

"Understood," Johnny confirmed.

And like that, they were off, setting out in opposite directions. Teemo preferred to operate alone, and, so it appeared Johnny had as well. They would work together. After all, the kid was right, they both were on the same side. Part of him was thankful he got to be alone on this mission, but another part of him felt insecure about Johnny. There were two leads that were to be looked into, and although it would have taken more time for him to do it all by himself, Teemo at least didn't have to worry about the job being done. All he had to do was his job now, and hope Johnny would accomplish his own.

They were dropped off in a field far south of the Institute, however, their destinations were far in a different direction, both being on opposite sides of Valoran. However, no one could know of this operation, no one was to see them coming. The trek he they would have to make would be long and time consuming, but safer than them approaching their targets in the carrier. Besides, it really didn't matter how far he was from his target. The Yordle would get his job done, and he would do it swiftly. He set out East, towards Noxus, Johnny in the opposite direction, heading towards Demacia.


	3. CH III

_**A/N - **_So then, chapter three is here! At times, I feel a bit weird writing Teemo since it is so out of character, but, at the same time, we don't see his dark side, so, its like, hey, I have a lot of room for making this soldier/assassin type character rather than the otherwise cheery Teemo we know. Been using his new lines to help me with the character though. On a side note, the guest reviewer telling me about being careful using original characters...haha...Haha...HAHA..HA! He isn't an OC, like I said in the first chapter, this will be an epic, a LONG story, so, I've used a lot of lore and have tied a bunch of stuff together. You'll see what I mean. Anyhow, please, leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing, it'll help me improve and I only want to make this story the best it can be for you. Other than that, thank you so much for all of your support. Take care.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter III

Stand still, perfectly still. Breathe slowly…slower…slower…erase your presence…quiet…quiet…

His breathing slowed until his chest barely moved, not a noise was made as his eyes closed, and like that, everything went black. His mind drifted, and suddenly, he was not there anymore, not in the room with crimson carpeting and old Noxian tapestries hanging from the walls, the black sheets of the bed and oaken wooden drawers and desk and chest, all of it seemed to fade away with him. His eyes no longer held that cold and deadly focus that he once had, but were instead blank. In truth, he was nowhere. His presence just…disappeared…

So much so that his target did not seem notice him stand perfectly still in the center of his room as he entered, turning to hang his robes upon the steel coat hanger by the door. But as he turned, he hesitated a moment, holding the cloth just above the hook. "Quite impressive ability you have. I almost didn't notice you."

"Coming from a master assassin like you, the sentiment is highly received however, I take it that you know why I am here." The scouts voice seemed to echo from everywhere, as if in the shadows, as if in his ear, as if right behind him, and yet, in front of him as well.

The man gave a hefty breath. "Indeed, I do know." He felt the sting when it was too late. Reaching up to his neck, he pulled out a dart, a frown showing on his face. "Poison!?" he spat. "I can respect your skills as an assassin, however, your tool of choice is craven."

"Oh, how so, if you don't mind my asking?"

The man fell to his knees, his sight beginning to blur slightly, his head swimming. "Poison…is a woman's weapon…a true assassin…uses steel…"

"Oh believe me, I do have some steal, but, I feel poison accommodates me better. I get to watch you as you die." As if from nowhere, a short figure appeared above the man, the figure of a yordle, dressed in blacks and a green helmet on with a gasmask obscuring his face. This only elicited a smile from the man he stood above.

"A Yordle? Ha…how pathetic I must be for them to send the likes of you after me…did I not deserve someone more fitting?"

"Oh, believe me, I am more than qualified for any mission." Beneath the mask, he smirked as the man coughed up blood. "The poison is, as you might have guessed, highly dangerous. Your body will grow weak, as it has already, and then, slowly, and very painfully, I might add, your organs will begin to fade…from what I have heard…it is as if a fight is lit within your body. Now then…do you have any information on Reginald Ashram?"

The man chuckled. "You ask me this AFTER you inject me with a deadly poison?"

"It doesn't matter. Either you would tell me before or not at all. You are not a man to beg for your life, you would not have given the information up in exchange for living. I came in here knowing you would not cooperate. It just so happens that if you did, things would have ended the same either way. So, I thought I'd just get this out of the way first before asking you."

A weak smile formed on the man's lips. "Indeed…I would not have told you, before or now…but, I do have something to say to you…you are fighting for the wrong side…"

IT was now Teemo's turn to laugh. "And whose side would be the right one to fight for? I fight for those I love, no one else."

"How selfish of you…thinking you can protect them all on your own…I am an assassin…I have come to accept death…I embrace it…that is why I have taught the ones I love to embrace it as well…why rather than protect them, I give them steel, I let them fight for themselves…only the strong survive…"

"I don't want to hear any of your Noxian mottos, General."

The two locked eyes for a bit, the General's eyes feeling heavier by the second, the lighted goggles of his assassin casting an eerie green glow on his face with how close he neared. "There is a war coming…the sparks have been lit, and now, it is only a matter of time…what you seem to not understand is…unification can only be achieved by destruction…and in the end…it's either us, or them…:

"Those ideals sound remarkably familiar to someone who I know."

"Then your friend knows the truth to this world…"

"He is insane."

"That only proves him right."

Teemo stood, unable to look at his target any longer. "Let the poison do its work, General."

He began to cough more heavily, more and more blood spewing out only to be concealed on the crimson colored carpeting. "I am an assassin…there is neither right nor wrong to a blade…just a mission…and my mission has been completed…I accept my death, but know this…you have failed…"

With the swiftness he was known for, the scout turned, drawing his knife, stabbing the General in the chest, over and over, over and over again, over and over, over and over, he lost himself in how many times. The General was gone before the knife first touched him.

Teemo stood above the body, shaking…whatever it took, he would protect them…he would protect Bandle, would protect his friends…his hands were stained, his hands trembling. He looked down at the body. "Tch." He had to deal with this, it appeared, and with their size difference, it would take a while. But, it was his job, and he had to do it. They all had a role to play…

"Goodbye, Du Couteau."

He went about his mission. The General would disappear, no one ever knowing what had happened to him…just like what happened to the High Summoner…however…he did not obtain the information he needed…his hands curled tightly into fists…he had failed, it seems… He replaced his knife back into its sheath.

* * *

He had to run, had to run and keep running. He had already been on the move for hours not and yet it had kept up with relentless pursuit. What the hell was that thing! He felt his body grow fatigued, but still, he kept running from the creature that was behind him, but his body only grew heavier, the falling rain falling ever harder.

And yet…even though he knew that he had to keep running, he stopped…before him, lying in a field, bodies, everywhere, swords and armor were charred and rusted over. What the hell…what the hell…was this its lair? Had it led him back here?

"Your species…intrigues me…" His breath got caught in his throat as he heard the deep reverberating voice echo through the air, clear even through the deafening rain. His eyes opened wide…it was behind him…he could tell…he didn't want to turn around, not that he could anyway. He couldn't move even a muscle. "You seek knowledge…AS DO I!"

Thunder struck, his maddening scream not heard over nature's fury as he felt his armor turn white from heat, liquefying, melting, as he felt his side burn, as if from lava, as he felt his side dissolve in excruciating agony, the pain rocking his body, as if lighting had struck him and the shock traveled through every nerve in his body, as if the pain traveled through his being. HE tasted blood in his throat, his entire body convulsing in suffering, all the while, he was unable to make so much as a sound having blown out his throat from his blood curdling screech.

He collapsed to the floor, and then…he saw…it…abomination. The alien like tentacles forced their way into the earth as it loomed over him, a singular giant purple eye staring at him, bolts of pure energy being discharged at random, the smaller eyes it had were purple, just as the one that now stared him in the face. He felt his skin burn as he saw nothing more than a flash, unable to scream for help.

"Thank you for your contribution."

The being known as Vel'Koz detached itself from the earth, floating in the air, its tentacles flailing gently as it processed the information it had just collected. Body composition, more information on this Valoran he know found himself at, and…interesting, it noted. Perhaps it was time he searched out the Prophet. The other creatures from the Void were far lesser than him, the Prophet being the only other one to know what to accomplish with this information…yes…perhaps, with this, we are one step closer…

It turned east, slowly gliding towards the Institute of War, the earth scorched and still burning behind him.

* * *

"Teemo? You there, bud?"

The Yordle Gunner tapped the Scout's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Is there something on your mind, Teemo?" The blue Yordle asked, her ears twitching slightly as she wore a concerned expression. He could only smile to try and lighten her worries.

"Yeah, just some stuff on my mind is all, I'm fine." She returned his smile before turning back to her lunch, a simple sandwich, it seemed. His smile spread further, genuine. Times like these, where they could be together, just, enjoy each other's company, was good enough to ease his mind. They sat at the same table in the very spacious dining hall at the League. Many factions disliked sitting near opposing forces, so, accommodations were made. That said, very rarely was the room used other than the few champions here or there and mostly summoners.

He couldn't help but look at Tristana out of the corner of his eye, her ears twitched slightly with delight as she nibbled at her lunch with eyes closed. Things were good the way they were now. As of yet, nothing really has happened. The High Summoner was still missing, but after Kalamanda, things have been dying down. The Institute was handling everything, defusing the situation, and soon enough, things would go back to the way they were before. Wasn't that good enough?

"Hey Trist," her ears pricked up at hearing her name. Teemo gave her a beaming smile. "Thanks for being my friend."

She swallowed. "Uh, yeah, what's gotten into you," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Not much. I guess you can…some things have just felt…off, really…"

"Oh, you mean that whole war that happened or whatever? Yeah, that's really scary…makes me glad that Bandle is a neutral faction, but, still, imagine if something DID happen!" Her smile was beaming. "I'm sure we could make some good war stories! They'll call us heroes for the deeds we'll perform," she laughed at this.

Why are you laughing, he thought to himself? It wasn't a game…of course, he knew that was just her daredevil personality, but, her joke just didn't sit right with him. He remembered General Du Couteau. It had been over a week since his operation, and while usually he didn't give his targets a second thought, there were a couple things that kept him from moving on, things that kept him coming back. He failed his mission. And, after returning, he found out that Johnny never made it back. They were fighting in a war no one else knew about, and he was a casualty of that fight. Damn, he should have just done it all on his own, he knew he should have…

And then, there was something else on his mind, or rather, someone else. He saw him sulk into the dining hall with a purple haired yordle followed quickly behind him. Veigar. He used to be a normal Yordle, but, Teemo knew him as the powerful dark mage that he was now for far longer. His ideals were the same that Du Couteau had spoken before. At first, he thought nothing of it, as usual of him. But then…none of it sat well, honestly…Omega Squad…a war in the shadows…all of it, much bigger than him…all of it unknown…

For Bandle, for Tristana, he had to be prepared, he broke the one rule he had for himself. He looked back. He questioned, he remembered, he tried to piece everything together. He was involved now, involved to protect his friends and home, he couldn't afford to let anything slip. Maybe he was just over thinking it…maybe he was just on edge…

At first he thought Veigar had picked up those ideals from his time being tortured in Noxus, his experience there turning him into the monster he was now, but, what if that wasn't it? What if Veigar had nothing to do with it? In the end, however, one thing remained the same. The Institute feared being overthrown, feared that the aftermath that followed would lead to another war, feared destruction…whatever enemy was out there, whatever parties that hid in the shadows, they wanted that destruction. For now, Veigar was not of top priority, but rather, Noxus.

"Teemo?"

He turned to Tristana, realizing he drifted off into thought again. "Ah, sorry," he said, laughing it off.

"There something you wanna talk about?"

"No, it's just that…well…you don't know about war, Tristana."

She felt a shiver go down her spine…just…the way he said that with a smile…she knew how he could be out there. She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry…"

Teemo stood up suddenly, surprising Tristana.

"One day, there'll be a reckoning." He left. Tristana sat, staring startled. The person who just left…that wasn't the Teemo she knew…that was someone else entirely…that was the soldier.


	4. CH IV

_**A/N - **_Hello everyone, I would first like to apologize for the wait on this chapter. I don't want to say that I lacked the motivation to write this chapter, but, when I did try to write, it just, didn't seem right. Not only that, I just...didn't want to write, I suppose, and not because I didn't want to work on this story or others, I just...couldn't write, and so, trying unsuccessfully for hours at a time was just draining. I took a step back, took a breath, and finally went about writing this chapter. I never put myself on a schedule for uploads, but know I will always upload when I can, as well as when I find the quality of my work to be acceptable. Thank you to the reviewers I have gotten, as well as those asking for more, you really motivate me to keep at this. I know where I want to go with this story. The only trouble I have is actually writing it. But I digress. Again, thank you all, and, I hope you do enjoy this new chapter of War Changes a Yordle. More to come. Reviews are appreciated. I will try my hardest. Also, huge shout out to my friend, the person I originally dedicated this story to, Vercopa, for helping me with realizing, this story is meant for the champion Teemo, not just for a friend, and bought me the skin that inspired me to write this to begin with. I hope you like this chapter, brother.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter IV

Even without his gift, he felt as though he could just disappear within the darkness of the chamber he found himself in, yet, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. His target also had a gift, nocturnal vision, characterized by his eerie yellow eyes that just seemed to glow, or rather, burn. Those eyes made him nervous…could he see me? Surely not, he thought, but, the Yordle who sat entranced in a time upon his desk was not one to underestimate. His hand twitched, Teemo having to stop himself from reaching for his knife. The Master of Evil sat before him, guard lowered, and all it would take would be one swipe…

The book made a loud bang as the mage slammed it shut, sighing annoyingly as he did so. "Now, how long will you just stand there like an idiot?" The scout frowned. So, he could see me. "When you are evil as me, fool, you are used to such attempts to take your life. I hoped to find some amusement in having you stand there for hours on end, but, it is rather doll."

Teemo sighed, breaking his stealth, for all the good that it did for him, and took a seat on the bed behind Veigar. The mage still kept his attention to the desk, having just closed one tome, he was already searching the contents of another. His back was to him, Teemo's hand twitching at his hip for his blade. The way the mage before him acted, the way he was turned, the way he did not fear Teemo, the way that he acted so lax in the company of an assassin, it made him feel uncomfortable. The fact that Veigar knew he was there for so long and yet acted as if he was not, acted like he didn't care, it irked him immensely. Did he think of himself so highly? Or did he just think of the scout's skills as so weak?

"What is it that you want, mage." He spat through gritted teeth from beneath his mask.

Veigar gave a cackle. "What I want? Are you not the one to pay me a visit! If I held any respect for you, I'd ask you the same thing." Again he laughed, not bothering to turn to Teemo, his figure still hunched over his desk, eyes still glued to the ancient texts before him.

Teemo's twitching hand curled into a tight fist. He was done with him acting so smug. "You know," he said, his voice dark and deep, a voice no longer belonging to Teemo but something else entirely, "if I wanted to, I could kill you right now." And again, another cackle rang out from Veigar, mad and echoing through his small, cluttered room. He turned suddenly, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of the room, eyes of a nocturnal creature, blaring eerily bright.

"You!? Kill me!? Don't be preposterous! For one, the only way I could die to someone as weak as you would be if I were to forfeit myself! HAHAHA!" Teemo lunged swiftly, steel in hand, anger fueling his actions. He would kill this Yordle, he thought. But Veigar made no attempt to move, he didn't even flinch. The knife halted, just before the mage's neck, Teemo stunned, unable to move. A blue and purple glow emanated around him, twilight, compressed into a cage, Veigar's Event Horizon, albeit, concentrated into a much smaller fashion. And from the glow, he could see him. Never had he been so close to his enemy before, never had he seen the face of the Master of Evil. His fur was ragged and unkempt, fur as black as night with scars running milk white prominently through his features, his eyes blazing a hot and sickening yellow. And his smile…a wide, toothy grin, mad and malevolent. "And second…do you really think I would not be able to kill you before you could do the same to me?" His grin only widened, his teeth were as white as ivory and jagged like fangs.

His voice deepened into a growl. "You are nothing compared to me…I could kill you with a snap of my fingers, scout…remember that…you may have foiled my plans once, but, do not think you are my better…" He turned his back once more to his assassin. "I digress. You, who so disrespectfully intruded upon my quarters, did so for a purpose. While you could not kill me, you certainly did not make an attempt at doing so, that is, until now," he stifled a chuckle, seeing Teemo's grip tighten even more on the dagger despite being stunned. "You could have killed me, you say…and yet, you didn't…there is something you want from me…something you need from me…"

Veigar peered over his shoulder, his yellowed eyes glowing radiantly, a smile present on his lips. As the Event Horizon was dropped, Teemo replaced the knife at his hip, giving an annoyed tsk. He fell back onto the bed behind him, Veigar turning his full attention back to the open tome, only to close it and open another.

After much silence, Teemo removed his mask, taking a long needed breath of fresh air, although, the air of the room could be called anything but fresh. It was stuffy, although, it was still better than behind that humid mask. "What is it that you want, Veigar?"

"What is it that I want? Care to elaborate, fool?"

He was doing this on purpose, he decided, trying to annoy him, to toy with him. His previous attempt to spill his blood proved only one thing, however. Even at such a close proximity, the mage was untouchable. He knew that Veigar was playing him, and it only made him even more annoyed at his pathetic words. "Your goal. What is it?"

"Now, how long have we known each other? I knew you were an imbecile, but, I did not think you were just so…stupid." Veigar laughed heartily, Teemo cracked one of the fingers on his right hand, the sound of it audible, but not enough to make the yordle across from him stop his incessant laughter. "To bring all nations to their knees, regardless of affiliation."

"But, WHY!?" Teemo said, albeit a bit too aggressively. This prompted Veigar to turn.

His burning eyes bore through his own as they stared at each other. "You wish to hear your enemy out? To hear the tellings of a madman?"

Teemo turned away. "There was something I heard a while back, something that has been bothering me…something that only you would understand. And so, to understand what that was, I need to understand you. I need to know…why? Not because of your past…I know your past well…but…why everyone? Why not just Noxus? What is there to gain from it all?"

Veigar's lip was a straight line. He looked down at the floor, as if his answers could be found there, but in truth, he knew the answer, he knew why. "Because this world…this world deserves it…this world deserves to be brought to its knees! There is darkness, not just in Noxus, but, everywhere! Wars and torture, rape and murder! For a new world to be built, this one must be destroyed, for others to stand, they must first be beaten to the ground, for the weak to rise, they must become strong!"

Teemo scoffed. "Of course…tellings of a madman. It seems I don't understand you at all, mage." He stood, walking towards the door.

"For this world to be united…it must be done so under a common enemy."

Teemo's hand halted at the door knob.

"For this world to shine like it did back then…back when I was innocent…when we all were…there must be…something…a necessary evil. I have seen it. I have seen the ugliness of this world…I can never return to how I once was…so I will change the world to look like me!"

Teemo was flung around, his back hitting the door roughly as his mask fell from his hand.

"LOOK AT ME!"

He did. Teemo saw before him…a Yordle…broken and mangled…eyes full of pain, not of madness…his gauntleted hands, metal, trembling. His eyes, the yellow that burned in them burned ever brighter, gold fire behind those irises, burning fury and anger, but not directed at the scout, not directed at anyone. Before him, the frame of someone with nothing, before him, a yordle, sanity shattered, body broken, a being full of hate. Hate of this world.

"WELL!? WHAT DO YOU SEE!? A MADMAN!? ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" he yelled, shaking the scout, Teemo's eyes falling to the floor, to which, Veigar responded by shaking him more violently. "ANSWER ME!"

"I…I think I get it…" The shaking stopped. Teemo's eyes met golden fire. "Unification through destruction. You wish to clear the slate…you have no enemy…only a goal."

Veigar's grip loosened on the scout as his arms fell limp.

"You have been wronged by the world…you wish to show everyone that…but…is there not an easier way?"

Veigar gave a tired scoff. "Fool…this is the only path…I wish to change the world…and that is what I will do…with…these…these hands of mine," his eyes fell to them, shaking still. "People will remember me…as the one who did make that change…there is no other way…no one has seen it….no one but me…my name will be remembered…I will change the world, for no one else will…I will not become a martyr, not when there would be no one there to pick up the flag after I fall! I WILL accomplish this! And you…you will NEVER stop me!"

The Master of Evil, he was called. Even with his short stature, his presence was menacing, his powers unreal. He was one that people would come to fear should they ever cross his path. He was known as Villain, but now, the Swift Scout could see, it was not a title that he chose, but rather, one that he took up for others, a mantle he wore for no one else would. His evil, in his own twisted mind, was necessary in unifying the world, to unite everyone against a common enemy, he would become the scapegoat for everyone's hate. Destruction through unification…he did not approve of this, but as he looked into Veigar's eyes, his previous views of a madman lifted and were replaced with the now broken image of the being he saw before him.

In truth, he respected him, his archenemy. He pitied him.

"I am sorry, Veigar…thank you for your time."

Veigar scorned the scout, his lips curved downwards in disgust as he spit the words "get out."

Teemo complied, leaving soon after he picked up his mask.

Destruction through unification…

He went to Du Couteau to obtain information on the Grand Summoner, but, with his words still echoing in his mind…what did Noxus have planned…

"…my mission has been completed…I accept my death…but know this…you have failed…"


	5. CH V

_**A/N- **_And so, with this chapter concludes what I would call the first arc of War Changes a Yordle. I would love to hear what you have to say on it so far, but, know this...this is not the end...merely the beginning... I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, but...the real story is about to begin. THank you for getting this far, and, I hope you stay with me as I go forward. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter V

"Hmm…interesting…" The Prophet's raspy voice echoed, as if, through eternity, laced by the Void.

"So then, what is it that you have planned?"

"Well, with the information you have provided…I think it is clear to say, the Institute is now at its weakest."

"Does that mean that we should eradicate it?"

"Hardly. The Institute is not our enemy, just an obstacle."

"An obstacle that we must overcome."

"Not us, but others. We are here on crusade, the invasion, yet to come."

"And how will we resolve this issue of the Institute, Prophet? How might we get others to fulfill our plans? How will we destroy the League?"

"Ever since Kalamanda, tensions have been high. The Institute has been blind to the war going on in the shadows, but, darkness is where we thrive, darkness is the Void, darkness is where we can truly see…it is time we enter this Shadow War, not with steel nor force, but rather, a whisper. The embers of war are rising, we need only blow gently to set them a roar."

Vel'Koz listened intently to the Prophet, intrigued by his way of doing things.

The Prophet continued. "Remember our objective. The end is nigh, the Void almost here. Let these lesser beings tear themselves a sunder. We needn't them, just this world. Ready the others. The sun is nearly set, darkness will reign."

"As you command, Prophet."

"And, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Another of our kind is coming. A Xer'Sai. You needn't worry about her, I shall meet her myself, however I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you for the information."

"Teemo!"

The scout turned at hearing his name be called, only to be met with the figure of Tristana, rushing to catch up with him, in her hand, she clutched a paper.

"Hey Tristana," he said with a smile. However, as she reached him, his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Tristana could do nothing but pant, trying to catch her breath, but in her exhaustion, she handed him the paper she held. "Have you…seen this?" she asked between breaths. "Kalamada…the Institute had something to do with it…"

Kalamanda? Teemo looked at the paper in his hand, the Journal of Justice, one of the prominent newspapers in Valoran, issue thirty. Its heading, printed in large black font, read "INSTIITUTE OF WAR ACCUSED OF CONSPIRACY!?" His grip on the paper tightened until his hands shook with fury, fire in his eyes as he read the main article.

Tristana could only look on with halted breath. Her lungs had been begging for some air following her run, but as she looked at the dark expression Teemo wore, she broke out in a sweat, scared. When the Swift Scout went serious, well, you knew that it wasn't good.

"Damn him!" he hissed, a chill going up Tristana's spine. She straightening out, her eyes going wide as saucers as he turned to her. "We need to leave, now!"

"Wha-"

"Now!" Tristana's mouth shut immediately at Teemo snapping at her. Her honey eyes quivered as she saw Teemo grit his teeth. "Take this news to all the Yordles in the League! Tell them all to regroup at Bandle!"

"T-Teemo! W-what's going on?!" Her voice was, as her body, shaking violently.

"Bandle has an army…an air force…but we do not take part in the wars of others…we merely protect ourselves!" The paper crumpled in his hands, his entire being radiating danger. "There is going to be an investigation…we cannot afford to be close to the Institute any longer! Not if there is even the slightest chance that others would consider we are on their side! We are representatives of Bandle, so if we stay, others will think we had a part to play. As members of Bandle, we must not put it in danger! Go! Tell them that from this point forward, all Yordles are to withdraw from the League of Legends!"

"A-aye, sir!" She gave a salute before taking off in a mad dash. If he were of a lighter mood, he might've chuckled, or, at least, cracked a grin at her actions. They were both high ranking officials of Bandle; that is why they were champions. They did not have any obligation to call each other in such a matter for they were equals. But more than that, they were friends. Her skittish actions and obedience to an order he gave her was something he would never see from her. She laughed in the face of danger, she had fun out on the Rift. But that isn't real war…you don't come back to life…she treated it like a game…but this…this was something else entirely…he was thankful that the severity of the situation had hit her, how serious this was. This was no game, this was serious, and war was on the horizon.

He turned, marching away, his steps echoing in the otherwise silent and empty hallway. The paper crumpled still in his hand, he did not bother to look at it again. He knew what was going on, more than anyone.

The Institute was in alliance with Noxus. The war in Kalamanda was not due to any circumstances beyond control. No, it was planned, staged, it was conceived by Noxus and the Institute. But why…why, why, WHY! He shook his head angrily, his fists tight and teeth clenched harshly. He could only hear the words of that damned general…the words of Du Couteau.

"…my mission has been completed…I accept my death, but know this…you have failed…"

He was sent to obtain information. That is what he was told. But it was only now that he realized what the true purpose of his mission was. To silence a man who knew everything. Du Couteau knew what happened at Kalamada…what really happened…and he left all that he knew, hidden away, in a letter. He left a message to his daughter, directions, showing her where they were, the records of what had transpired. The League was involved…they were working with Noxus…they, who so desperately worked to prevent the factions of Valoran from destroying themselves pit two of the most powerful city-states against one another…they started a war…and the ripples caused by this launched the conflict from the shadows into the open.

Katarina Du Couteau was the first to step out, with letter in hand, she approached Demacia, approached Jarvan IV. And now, all eyes were on the Institute. Investigations were already being conducted. They couldn't stay there anymore, Teemo knew. Not if they wanted to not get caught in the crosshairs of one of the other city-states. Bandle was his home…they could not associate with the League…they could not be swept up in all of this…he knew they wouldn't survive should they seriously go to war…

Teemo looked up, he now standing before tall, looming doors, the same doors he stood in front of just weeks before. The doors opened on their own, and within, blue candles hung suspended in the air, the light they emitted was dim, the darkness a tangible black. Within the chamber was a table, and sitting around it were six robed summoners. Just like last time. Only…there was no friendly greeting.

He threw the crumpled paper unto the table, the summoners all eyeing the scout. "Can I get some explanation for as to what is going on?"

One of the summoners responded, his voice gravelly, as he wrung his withered hands. "I'm afraid that this certain situation does not concern you, Scout."

"This does not concern me?" Teemo's voice was cold as ice, and then, flared with anger. "After you made me kill a man who had known about this!? After you attempted to use me in cleaning up your mess!?"

"Stop, both of you!" The two looked to another summoner. Teemo could not see her face, just as he could not see the faces of the others, but he recognized her voice. "I believe that he is correct. He does deserve to know what it is we had asked of him." The summoner prior grumbled while the other four nodded uncertainly. "Teemo…our champion…do you know why the League was established?"

"To end the wars that plagued this land, no?"

"Indeed, that is the reason that we spoke of, and indeed, it is one that we work towards, however-"

"If that were so, then why start a war in Kalamanda!?"

He was met with the briefest of silences as the summoner cleared her throat. "Even with the League active, we cannot possibly stay every hand that wishes to cause war…the Institute, just as your Bandle City, takes no sides…for who we exist for is not any king or ruler, but rather, the people…and it is for the people that we chose to work with Noxus…to add tension to the strings, so show all that the League is needed...that should another war break out, only us, only summoners, could cease it, that we are the answers…"

"And yet," Teemo said, stifling a chuckle, "the strings were pulled too taunt, and have now snapped."

"You dare mock us! You think this a game, you dirty Yordle!"

"QUIET!" the woman yelled, catching Teemo off guard. The summoner, who so brazenly insulted the scout, sat fuming, hushed by the command of the woman. It was clear that she was in charge. She cleared her throat once more. "I apologize for my fellow Summoner's outburst, scout. I hold much respect for you, and as such, wish to tell you the true intentions of the League. But, what you say is true. We have taken accommodations, but, they have proved to be inefficient."

"Tsk…war…isn't a game..."

"And we understand that…we also understand your view on it…and that is why we had called you, Champion Teemo. You are not the strongest, you are not the wisest, not the most powerful, but what you are…what we need…is the most deadly champion…have you ever looked around you, to your fellow champions beside you on the Fields of Justice? A fox, devouring the souls of man…a being of energy, one so strong and mighty, he is parallel to the idea of a god…undead creatures, void monsters, blood thirsty savages, worshipers of war and the list goes on and on…and still…more and more appear, as if, from thin air…the League was established to contain each and every one of them…to hold them all in a singular place…and eliminate them."

The words echoed in the darkness. Eliminate all the champions? His body felt hollow. Among him were the most powerful summoners in all of Valoran, the very people who honored him by giving him the title of Champion…but now…to find out…'Champion' only meant 'Threat,' only meant 'Target.' His gaze fell downwards, he could no longer feel his hands as they were curled so tightly into trembling fists. All the other champions…all the other targets…he saw all their faces…he saw only one face…Tristana…

"Those that we have deemed as champions," she continued, "are those vary same beings that will advance the war…those with the ability to turn the tides of battle…those with the ability to push the world to its brink…we, as summoners, cannot stop the War, scout…we cannot solve the disagreements between every person, just as we cannot right every wrong…what we can do, however, is prevent the worst possible scenario…should a war be fought without champions…the world will survive…future generations will live and prosper…but…should your kind…should they live long enough to fight on a battlefield…the earth they stand upon will crumble until nothing exists…that is the truth, Teemo…you, who are the deadliest champion…who, who dreads war above all else…you…you are OUR champion…and it is because of this that we wish to ask you to help us in achieving our goal."

His eyes sprung open…you…want me…to help…to kill…all of my…friends?

"Of course, we would be expecting much of you…you, the deadliest champion in all of the League…with the mind of a killer, an assassin, a strategist, proficient in guerilla warfare…the deadliest, and in truth, the most dangerous…we cannot have you partake in what is to come following the League…however…if you give us your word…if you work with us…neither you, nor Bandle City, will be harmed."

"Wait…Bandle City...?"

"Should you refuse, you will be considered against us…and so will Bandle…so then, let me ask you this, what will you do?"

He clenched his eyes shut, her words echoing in the darkness, the darkness not of the room, but rather, his mind. His heart beat frantically, his breath uneven and shallow. To protect my home…to protect the innocents…I have to kill my friends? To protect Bandle…I have to kill…I have to kill all the champions…I have to kill my friends…I have to kill…Tristana….

What will you do? What will you do!?

WHAT WILL YOU DO!

His eyes opened, his breathing regulated by the mask that he wore. How did it…when did he put this on? He felt the warmth of the liquid that now stained his fur before he even saw it. His hand was still clutched shut, only, rather than being curled into a fist, his fingers gripped his knife tightly. He replaced his knife back at his hip, only to notice his attire. He was not wearing his classic clothes, but rather, his Omega Squad Uniform. No matter. He removed the mask, his breathing calmed, only to be met with the heavy smell of iron. He turned, walking from the room. As he approached the massive doors, they opened on their own, light flooding the blackened room, all the blue candles having been snuffed before. He turned.

He saw Tristana. They were in the dining hall once again. His words were said, not by the Yordle across from him, but rather, by him, but…it wasn't his voice that spoke…

"One day, there'll be a reckoning."

The Scout put back on his mask, turning from the room, six bodies sitting at a table, crimson staining the walls and floor. He ran, ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running to, he just knew that…he had to go…go somewhere…go anywhere…

Home.

Yes, home. He had to go home. He had to meet up with Tristana, with the other Yordles, they had to make it back to Bandle, they had to leave before all hell broke loose, before the investigations, before the War started. They had to leave…they had to leave…

He came to a halt before a door. It was uniform to all the other doors, but still he knew whose room he stopped before. He entered.

"What! What is it! What do you want, pest!"

Veigar? Why am I here… Teemo entered slowly, the room even more cluttered, somehow, even more spell books were scattered around. The entire place smelled of dust and old paper. "We have to go." His voice was low. "The Institute-"

"Yes, yes, I know! They were involved in whatever petty war that happened! I have no time for such trivial matters!"

"Veigar…Veigar, please…we have to go…" He edged closer to the mage, Veigar had his face buried in another book. He reached his hand out to the mage, to Veigar, and yet, he seemed so far away. "Please, Veigar…they want…to kill all the Cha-"

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Teemo's hand shot backwards. Was this…fear? Veigar turned to him, a mad grin present on his features, sending a chill down Teemo's spine. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR SOMETHING FUNNY, SCOUT!? SOMETHING THAT I HAVE FOUND OUT AFTER MANY WEEKS, MANY MONTHS, OF STUDYING!?" Beneath the mask, Teemo broke out in a cold sweat. He backed away slowly, Veigar rising and inching nearer to him, the mad grin ever present upon his lips, his signature cackle just dying to escape as his voice dropped low. "The ability to destroy the world…the one thing we all feared…the power of the Grand Summoner…such a thing…does not exist! THEY LIED, PLAYED US ALL FOR FOOLS! THE LEAGUE HAS NO POWER! BWUAHAHAHAHA!"

The entire time…the League…lied…they had no power…and yet…Demacia…Noxus…Zuan…Piltover…Bandle…Bildgewater…even the Void itself…all of them complied to the Institute…all of them obeyed the laws established by the Institute when they themselves had no power to enforce them? The League…played them all…

A smile spread on Teemo's lips from beneath the mask. And he laughed.


	6. CH VI

_**A/N- **_So then, Chapter Six. As I said previously, the first five chapters were the first real arc, the introduction to the story...and now...now it gets interesting...now...now it actually starts. One down, many to go. So, here is a small question, since the first chapters are one of the story arcs, should I name them to the arc? Such as the first five chapters being called "Beginning I" and so on until this chapter where it will be "Arc 2 I" I feel like doing it for clarity, and I might, but, any suggestions on arc names? I don't want to call the first five chapter "Beginning", it sounds dull. Any suggestions would be appreciated, but, more than that, I hope you do enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to all who have been leaving them, as well as have been following this story, it truly means a lot. Sorry for always writing these long author notes, I guess I am just really excited to be sharing this story with you. Without further delay, enjoy chapter six.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter VI

The room was quiet, all for but the soft hum of the generator in the corner of the room, the static of electricity in the flickering bulb overhead, and the deep breathing coming from him. The red light on the camera was off. He stood up slowly, walking to the camera, replacing the tape with a new one. He knew this story was going to be long, and as such, he had prepared. It didn't matter, however. He had to do this.

The little red light came to life. He sighed, turning back to his seat before the camera. He halted, his eyes wandering over the many objects displayed around the room, stopping at one specific one. His first. His hardest. The one that defined him. The one moment that both of his worlds collided. They all wore masks, him most of all. How ironic, he thought it was, that he only ever felt like he was himself with the mask on. But even before Omega Squad, even before his new signature look, before he became the murderer that he was, he wore a different mask, and he was something far more heinous than whatever monster he had become. He was a soldier.

With a face as stoic as stone, he did what needed to be done. But all the while, he ran. There was the Scout and the Soldier…all Omega Squad did was give him a mirror. He saw what he was, both his sides came together, and he stopped being one or the other, he became what he was…a demon. And it all happened with…

He shook his head, looking away from the object, how haunting it was…how it swung so eerily…his first kill…his first real kill…not as a soldier, not as a scout, but as a person…he always hid behind his mask, always went cold, never thought about the deed after words, it was always someone else…although he committed such acts…it was never really…never really HIM…it was always the Soldier…always that side…that face…but never him…he was always innocent, he was the ideal yordle, called cute and smiled and laughed, always friendly, always sociable…it was…it was never him…

No…that's wrong…his words rang through his mind, still, after so long…"Nobody is innocent anymore," the words of the only honest man he had known…and it was true…no one was innocent. Not even the children.

He took his seat before the camera, his Omega Squad mask still on.

"After all of that…after we left the Institute…war ensued…the Institute fell…war…it never ends…the battlefield just changes…"

The Institute of War conspired with Noxus to help spark a war against Demacia. Their goal was to unite the people of Valoran, to show that the Institute is needed in order to end wars. To put themselves in the light. But, in truth, their real goal was to gather the most dangerous people in Valoran in one place for execution. The Institute of War…a slaughter house, all its champions nothing more than cattle, none the wiser as to what was happening. So why didn't they go about with their plan? He thought on this for a long time. They didn't have the full support of the people was one conclusion, but, a more obvious answer came to him in the form of rumors around Valoran. An ancient emperor has arisen from his tomb, ascended, a new void creature hunting traders in Shurima, a man of Freljord legend in the flesh, a creature incinerating all who come across it roaming the land of Valoran, more and more "Champions" came popping up as if from nowhere. They hadn't collected all of the dangerous, war changing beings out there yet. If they pulled the trigger too soon, then those out there would know of the League, they would rise up. They had to be patient, collect all the cattle before turning on the shredder.

He shook his head. All of them…all of this…he hated it all…it was not something he wanted…but only he could do it…as they told him…he was not the strongest, not the most powerful, but what he was…he was the deadliest.

But that didn't matter anymore. None were innocent. The Institute of War was destroyed, fallen by Demacia and its supporters, the League disbanded, all of the Champions returned to their factions, to their homes. Of course, there were those champions without homes to return to. They were offered positions, offered homes, as it were, but, it did come with a cost. A war was coming…a reckoning.

He cracked his knuckles, a slight chuckle escaping his lips from beneath the mask as he looked up to the camera.

"You'd be surprised how quick fur ignites."

* * *

Teemo sighed, folding the letter back up and placing it in his satchel. A letter from Poppy. Well, it wasn't like he didn't expect it, but, even still. He thanked the yordle behind the counter and left the postal office, only to be met with a cool spring breeze and the warmth of the sun. He couldn't help but to smile. Home.

He rushed down the main street of Bandle City towards the main plaza. It was there where he was to meet up with Tristana. Even from a distance, one could see the monolith that was the Mothership standing tall at the center of the city, a rocket, a symbol of the Yordle people. It was before this that the plaza lay, a fountain at its center and benches and trees along its perimeter. Yordle children ran around while their mothers sat patiently to the sides. Sitting at one of these benches was the white haired yordle that he was looking for, but, apparently, there were two others with her.

He could immediately tell who one of them was. She wasn't hard to pick out amongst the Yordles, what with her not being a Yordle. She was once called the Dark Child. Having no home to return to, Tristana took the little red headed child in and she came to Bandle, away from the war, away from the factions that would use her as an instrument of war. It wasn't until the other turned that he would see that it was Rumble. He was fine with Annie, although, with Rumble, not much. He approached nonetheless.

When Rumble saw Teemo approach, he gave an annoyed tick, only to be met with the playful slap of the Yordle he admired. "Oh, knock it off, you. What's your problem with Teemo, anyway?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, standing and walking towards the mid fountain, his hands in his pockets.

She followed him with her eyes, as did the Scout. "What's his deal," he finally voiced.

"No idea. Thought you'd be able to tell me," she laughed, turning to Teemo. Their eyes met, a smile on both of their faces. "Oh!" She turned quickly to Annie. "Why don't you go play with Rumble for a little while we talk?"

The redhead only pouted. "I don't wanna! He's a meanie!"

Teemo stifled a laughter, earning a slight glare from Tristana. "Please?" she asked the child, who only sighed before making her way to the Yordle sitting at the fountain. Well, at least now he wouldn't have to feel Rumble glaring at him the entire time with Tristana, Teemo thought to himself. Tristana gave a hefty sigh herself. "I didn't think it'd be THIS hard to raise a child."

Teemo could only chuckle as he took his seat beside her. "So, why DOES he hate you?"

"Oh, he doesn't hate me. I guess you can say he sees me more as…a rival, I guess."

"A rival? Over what?"

"You, I suppose. Everyone knows he has had a thing for you for the longest time, even you. He only ever started acting that way towards me after the Journal of Justice wrote about our nonexistent relationship."

She groaned. The Journal of Justice. For a while now it had been discontinued, stopped around the time they all left the League, but an article they published about her and Teemo still left a bad taste in her mouth. Can't a guy and girl be close friends without such nonsense? The two looked at the fountain, at Rumble and Annie. He looked annoyed, but, she knew it wasn't because of the child before him, but rather, the Yordle sitting beside her. He was sweet, but, she saw him only as a friend. "Still," she replied, "that doesn't mean you can't hate your rival."

She gave him a weak smile. Can you hate your rival? For a while, hatred was all Teemo held for his own rival, for the dark mage known as Veigar, the self-proclaimed Master of Evil. But, now, he realized, one can never truly hate a rival. After all…a rival…a rival is someone you look in the eye, someone you may not agree with, but someone you respect all the same. Veigar taught him that. And, well, the truth was, he didn't hate Veigar. Turning from the fountain to Tristana, he could only reply with a weak smile of his own. After all, he didn't hate Rumble at all.

She chuckled, turning away shyly. "Well, if I DID choose…I think it'd be you…"she whispered, giving off a light blush, her smile warm. In turn, he also smiled with the same kind of warmth. It was not that they didn't like each other, just…it wouldn't work. They both knew it. What Teemo was…he had much to work on before he could be with anyone. Maybe soon, however, now that the fighting had stopped. Maybe…maybe once he calmed down, take a step back from his duties, from being a scout of the Mothership. But for now, no. He shook his head, trying to find a way to

He remembered something. Teemo reached into his bag, his rummaging catching his friend's attention. He produced a letter, handing it to her. Her ears twitched questioningly as she opened it. "It seems," he spoke, her eyes scanning the words on the paper, "Poppy won't be returning. She has decided to join Demacia in its fight against Noxus." A frown was present on Tristana's face. Another friend gone, he thought. Bandle was a neutral city-state, it took no part in any war, even if they were allies, if they were on good terms, if they were trade partners, they would not fight for them. The 'army' that Bandle had was nothing more than three small organizations dedicated to the protection of the city. They were not a war driven people, Yordles.

Now that the fighting had stopped…he almost scoffed at it. The fighting hadn't stopped, it never had, even with the Institute. He knew from experience, the war in the shadows. No, they merely took a step back, they merely left. Bandle was peaceful, but, all around them, Valoran was at war. Swain rose to power, becoming Grand General of Noxus, and Jarvan IV became King after his father passed. And like that, the two great city-states went to war. And, Poppy, their fellow Yordle, decided to join that war, to join Demacia.

"First Heimerdinger, then Ziggs, and now…Poppy…" Tristana looked to Teemo, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she gave him a hurt smile. "Why does it feel like…like we're losing them, I wonder…"

"We are losing them." His eyes dulled over. "In war…you lose even your friends…it is their choice."

She leaned against him, burying her face into his shoulder. "I don't like it, Teemo…I don't like it…why couldn't they come back with us…why couldn't they come home…"

"Because Bandle is no longer their home."

She pushed away from him. "No, Bandle is always their home! Bandle is home for every Yordle! You said so yourself!" HE closed his eyes, remembering his words. Remembered who he had said them for. Many champions were without a home. Annie was not the only champion to join the Yordles in Bandle, and although he himself was a Yordle, it was clear that he was an outcast, that Bandle would never accept him. And yet, maybe out of respect, Teemo stood up for him…stood up for Veigar…and now, Veigar stayed with the Scout in his home on the outskirts of Bandle. He nodded to the teary eyes Yordle before him.

"It will always be their home…but…this is their choice…they have chosen a new home."

Tristana looked down. She knew he was right, but…she just didn't want to accept it. How gung-how she once was for war, how 'fun' she thought it would be. How brave she thought she was, how excited she was to write heroic war-stories…but after Teemo's outburst, if you could call it that…after she saw a side of him that he often kept secret…the part of him that prevented them from becoming more than friends…her views had changed. The Institute fell after the War of Kalamanda. They were now in an era of Warring Kingdoms. Poppy, Heimerdinger, Ziggs…all off to their new homes…off to be included in someone else's war…in truth, Tristana was scared. Scared of war…she didn't want to have to fight…not anymore…she didn't want to be a hero, she just wanted to live peacefully. She didn't want war anymore…

Maybe that's why she took Annie in, to protect her from the horrors of the world. After all…she was just a child…an innocent child…

Both their eyes shot open as they heard it…as they heard the screaming. They jumped to their feet immediately, and as she turned to face the direction of the blood curdling noise, all the breath left her lungs, her legs became weak, her eyes opened wide in horror as her entire body trembled in fear. "Ru…ru…RUMBLE!"

Rumble stood, his entire body engulfed in flames, his mouth open in a wide O, shrieks of intense agony never ceasing. He fell to his knees, fighting with all his strength to lift himself into the fountain, collapsing into it with a splash.

Tristana was off, running as fast as she could on her unsteady legs, unable to so much as walk straight, let alone see straight through the river of tears pouring from her eyes. Teemo stood, unable to move. He saw a child, a human child, hair as red as fire. He saw her smile.

Nobody was innocent anymore. Not even the children.


	7. CH VII

_**A/N - **_Hello everyone! I apologize for my hiatus, especially after the ending to the last chapter, but, unfortunately, some stuff had come up in life, and, unfortunately, it left me without a pc to use to type and upload my stories. I won't get too deeply into it, but, just know, my hiatus was not something that happened because I wanted it to. I desperately wanted to get back and continue writing, and, thankfully, I am now able to, although, I do need to find a job and buy my own computer, since, this one isn't mine as well as I can't get more than three frames on it in League. Sigh. Anyhow, I am glad to be back. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter, since, I worked on it after having just come back, and, although I don't feel too confident in it, I've never really been a confident person to begin with. Reviews are always welcome, thank you to all of you who have been waiting for this, and to the guest reviewer who left the absolutely amazing review on the first six chapters...I love you. I would definitely answer all your questions, but, this author's note is lengthy enough as it is, so, sorry, but, know that I greatly appreciate everything that you had said and it was without a doubt my best written review. Get an account so I can actually reply to you please! Anyhow, sorry. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter VII

He closed the book in his hands, the child asleep. In her arms was her bear, held tightly against her body. Her best friend, as it were, a bear by the name of Tibbers. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence as he put the book of fairy tales down on his bedside table. The innocence of a child…his smile faltered slightly…his smile, once peaceful, now seemed full of hurt. He stood from his seat, leaning over to kiss the red haired child on the forehead before sitting once more. He buried his face in his hands as he felt tears come on.

He couldn't get it out of his head…the screams of rumble…the scent of burning flesh and fur…the words of Veigar…

For the longest time, he thought the yordle mage to be mad, thought his mind to be twisted, and yet, after coming to know him, after hearing his drive and motivation, after hearing his plans and tragic reasons, he seemed to be the only one to be straight with Teemo. He did not lie, he did not conform to others demands or ideals, and he spoke truthfully. After the fall of the institute, Veigar, with no home, came to Bandle. Of course, it was not his idea. The Swift Scout thought it best for the Yordles to stay together, and, while Bandle was hesitant at first, they came to accept it after hearing what Teemo had to say. The truth about the League of Legends…now, more than ever, they all had to stick together.

Veigar was evil, yes. In the past, he attacked Bandle, tried to steal the Mothership. In truth, he still was evil. The only reason why he decided to even amuse Teemo was so that he could have a place to stay. He could care less for the scout, in all honesty, and in the end his ambitions never waned. He still wanted to stand atop a burning world, but, to do so, he needed to get stronger. He spent his days studying magic. Living with Teemo, the scout found his home suddenly flooded with books, but, it did not matter. As long as he was close, should the mage try anything, Teemo would stop him, just like before. At least, that's what he told the chairmen of Bandle so Veigar could stay.

The mage spent his days in his own room, what was once a guest room in Teemo's home, but still, there were books everywhere. He couldn't understand a fraction of the symbols and runes within them, so, Teemo didn't bother with them at all. When the two did interact, which was surprisingly rare, especially given their accommodations, Teemo couldn't help but to smile at Veigar. Their conversations were more just passing statements than anything, usually about how he was going to destroy the world this or burn the town that. But strangely enough, the mage always said this with a grin. It lost its edge, although, the scout did know that given the chance, the mage would make good on all of his promises. Rather, his words seemed more challenging, a Teemo could not help but reply with a smile. As enemies, he respected the mage, but as friends, well, he didn't know if he could call Veigar as such, but, it was almost as if he wanted to see what he could do. Of course, he would, without hesitation, put him down before anything bad were to happen.

Yes, in the end, they were still enemies, albeit, with an understanding for one another. Well, Teemo understood him. Veigar didn't show too much interest in anything outside his magic, and when he did, it was hard to know just how much he knew. Despite his ridiculous claims and grandiose plans, past all his petty insults, he didn't really say much. His words were wind. He spoke a lot but said nothing, so it was hard to fully understand someone such as him. Where most would dismiss his words as ramblings of a madman, Teemo knew the pain beneath the cloak. He knew what the evil yordle wanted, he knew what he planned, and more importantly, he knew why.

In a sense, they both wanted the same thing. They wanted it all to stop, all the terrible things in the world. The only difference was, where the scout had been the one to do terrible things what with being a soldier, it was Veigar, the mage who was once a tradesman, who had such things happen to him. They weren't much different. Not when you consider the fact that to end war, both had killed countless people. The only real difference was that Veigar's plan was much larger, his operation a higher scale, and his hands yet to drink their fill of blood. But Teemo…he was done...already, he had his sight set on leaving his service, what with the 'war' being over, what with the institute falling. He didn't want to go on anymore. He was tired…tired of being a soldier.

Maybe it was because of the respect he held for him, maybe it was because he had no one else to turn to, but, he approached Veigar earlier in the night.

He had knocked on the door, but, after no reply, he decided to go in on his own accord.

"Did I say you could enter, pest?" The mage kept his eyes glued to a tome before him on the desk. It seemed like that was all he did, and, in a sense, it was true. He would leave every now and again, albeit begrudging, to Teemo's request. If he had wanted to practice any of what he had learned, he had to do it at the outskirts of Bandle, so as to not cause problems. He didn't care about Bandle, but, resisting it would only be more annoying, so, it was a rule that he did follow.

"Well, you didn't really say anything..." and, it is my house, he continued on in his thoughts.

"Yes, there is a reason for that, the reason being I would rather not be disturbed." Teemo took a seat on a stack of books, Veigar not bothering to look over at him, as usual. And yet, Teemo could not help but smile at their banter. And yet, his smile quickly faded.

Normally, one would ask what was wrong. Normally, one would notice such an apparent sign of something being wrong, but, Veigar didn't so much as bother as glancing at his host. That is, until he felt a tug on his robe's sleeve. Feeling this, he did turn, and, he did see. He saw pain, written all over the scouts features. He closed his tome, sighing heavily. Without being asked, Teemo began to explain what was on his mind now that he had Veigar's attention, making sure to keep his voice low in case the subject of their discussion, a certain red headed child now staying with him, would hear them. After what had happened…he took Annie. Tristana went with Rumble as he was taken away for immediate medical attention. Teemo didn't bother asking Tristana about Annie, not after what he saw. Not just the incident, but the fear in Tristana's eyes.

Annie was with them now as Tristana was with Rumble, and, it may stay that way for a time to come. Teemo didn't know what to do about it…about all of it…what could he do? This was what he asked Veigar. What do I do?

Veigar seemed disinterested in it all. "You really are an idiot…" Well, he expected as much, considering who he was talking to, but Teemo had no one else to turn to. What could he do? "Why waste your time, as well as somebody else's time, when you already know the answer to your own stupid question." Teemo's eyes went wide as he saw a devilish grin spread upon the mage's lips.

He rose suddenly, his makeshift chair of books crumbled as he stood angrily. "She's but a child," he had yelled, no longer concerned if Annie had heard them or not.

"What's wrong, scout…your blade dull over?" The mage cackled. The only thing that had shut him up was Teemo's fist as he struck his face. Veigar went serious, his eyes burning with rage as the two stared each other down.

"She is not a child…not anymore, imbecile. What do you think the Institute did to her? Day in, day out, she killed, used her magic, she was TAUGHT to use them in such a way. And you want to know something? You want to hear the cruelty of her innocence? She killed…and she laughed…SHE LAUGHED! SHE THOUGHT IT WAS ALL A GAME! SHE THOUGHT IT WAS FUN!"

Teemo raised his fist once more, but, he suddenly lost his strength, unable to throw another punch. His breath went shallow as the truth of it sunk in, as he recalled Annie laugh before a lit Rumble. "B-but…but…" he stammered, looking for something, anything to say against him.

And yet, Veigar, his eyes ablaze, standing before him, took a step closer, his voice a growl. "That is no child in there…that is a monster…a monster who set another being on fire and laughed…she thinks it's alright to do such things, because she was made to believe so, you fool! It doesn't matter what she is, a child or not…the Institute used her, and she will NEVER, forget what they had taught her. The two yordles stood at an equal height, and yet, Veigar seemed to loom over Teemo.

How had it come to this, he had asked himself. He looked to the storybook he had just placed down…fairytales…the biggest fairytale of them all, it seemed, was the concept of peace…the war was supposedly over…newer wars starting…and yet, Bandle was not part of them, part of any of them…and peace was still nowhere to be seen…

Everything Veigar had told him earlier was true, and yet, as he looked at the child laying peacefully asleep before him, Teemo felt pained. It wasn't her fault…she didn't know any better…even Veigar said so, in his own words…

Damn it….

He held his head in his hands. If what he said was true, if she really were a monster, he would have done it already…if they were on Summoner's Rift, he would have done it without so much as blinking…but they weren't in the League anymore…doing such a deed meant death, and this time, there would be no respawning…and yet…she lay asleep, hugging her stuffed bear…

Damn it…

How much pain do you think she is in?

He looked up, only to see Annie was still asleep.

No, not her…you think she is pained at all by what she had done? You think she cares? She laughed! Killing is all she knows HOW to do. How such a thing be pained?

He turned to his nightstand, the one the book rested upon, and opened the drawer. The eyes of his Omega Mask stared into his soul. He couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, and now…it was talking to him?

How much pain do you think she is in, staying at his bedside as he slowly dies? How many tears do you think Tristana has shed?

No…it wasn't his mask talking to him…it was just himself…

You would end Rumble's pain, no? Put him out of his misery? Well…alleviate her pain…put the child out of Tristana's misery…

With tears in his eyes, Teemo rose silently…he took the mask in his hands, the mask of a killer…no, not a mask…his face…the face of the real Teemo…he wasn't a happy, bubbly yordle…he just wasn't…he had always wore a smile, but that was never him, just a mask…the mask he held in his hands, Omega Squad…this is who he really was…a scout of the mothership…a soldier…a murderer…he put it on. He was done pretending to be someone he wasn't. He knew what he was.

The weight he had felt in his chest dissipated, his breathing regulated as he took a pillow in his hands.

He didn't look away, not even as she began to struggle beneath him.


	8. CH VIII

**_A/N- _**So, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm not going to give you any bs excuse or whatnot, I respect my readers far too much. Yes, there is stuff going on in life, but when is there not. Just know, I wish I could upload more frequently, but really, unless I feel confident enough about a chapter being uploaded, I won't upload it, as I've always done, You deserve the best I have to offer. Hopefully the length of this will make up for the inactivity, and in truth, while I did have a destination set for this story, I did not have a direction. That said, I will continue to update when I can, and, I hope you will continue to remain with me. Reviews are always appreciated, and, I hope you all enjoy. Take care, hopefully next chapter will come out sooner than this one did. I hope it was worth the wait. -TSA

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter VIII

He ran.

His senses were on high alert after the events that unfolded, gone was Teemo, and present was the Scout. The thoughts that flowed through his mind were calculating, cold, the thoughts of a man who had just murdered a child. He knew it was only a matter of time. Soon, members of the council governing Bandle would seek the Dark Child to determine what should be done with her for the act she had committed. However, he had already taken such matters into his own hands. When they look for her, they will find but a corpse. Then, their sights would be set on him.

He fled under the blanket of night, some supplies in his pack, wearing his omega squad uniform, which consisted or dark greens and blacks to help conceal his movements during night. He was a master of stealth, able to conceal his very presence, but it wasn't without concentration, and, unfortunately, that meant he must be standing still. He could not use his gift while on the move. He also wore his mask, the one given to him from the Omega Squad initiative. It helped him see better at night, but also, it felt strangely…soothing. When he wore it, his breathing seemed to regulate, his nerves would calm. It wasn't as if the mask had some sort of soothing properties, but rather, he was comfortable.

He held out his hand in front of him, taking note of how still it was. He was becoming comfortable with who he was, with what he was…a killer. He looked back to the east, to his home, to the Yordle territories and to Bandle city. In the short night he had to flee, he had made it to the Sablestone Mountains, a feat only possible due to his swiftness. He turned from the east to the west, eyeing his destination. The Kumungu Jungle, spreading as far as the eye could see. They would be searching for him, and the scout knew he had to be prepared for what was to come. He needed more than just the supplies he had with him.

Turning once more, he know faced the mouth of the cave that he stood before. High into the mountains, he would better be able to defend himself should anyone find him from the higher elevation, not to mention, be able to map out his course of where he would need to go. He entered the cave, the morning sun rising behind him as he found solace within the darkness of the cave. He went to his pack, opening it to find his canteen. All he had was his rifle, some ammo, a couple maps of Valoran, a blanket and some rations, but beneath it all, he found…it. Tibbers. He still didn't know why he decided to take it with him. Perhaps because he didn't want to forget. Perhaps because, he needed the constant reminder of the horror that he had done to keep his conviction strong.

The Institute of War, what many thought to be a solution to the many conflicts that plagued Valoran, in truth, turned out to be an equalizer. To gather the strongest, powerful players of each nation, each faction, into a single place, and all at once, remove them from play. Without them, the wars that would be fought would not be as catastrophic as before. Without the champions, the strongest and most dangerous beings in all of Valoran, the wars that would be fought would be fought between equals, would be fought with no danger of another Rune War from occurring. With all the power pieces gone, they would have guaranteed a future for Valoran.

And now, the Institute was gone. Gone, but certainly not forgotten. Teemo's eyes opened, outside the cave, the sun was beginning to set. Quickly, he got to preparing for his travel. He saw it with Annie, the Dark Child, just how dangerous champions were, just how dangerous their powers could be. She was but a child, yes, but to think of what she could accomplish once matured brought chills down the spines of many powerful mages. But, he was not like the Institute, he did what was right. To protect the one's he loved, to protect his home, he did what he had to do…and for that, he would not just allow himself to die. The evil he had committed wasn't without purpose, and that was his conviction. The conviction of a soldier, to do what was necessary.

In truth, he didn't know where to go after Kumungu, but, he knew, he would not survive long without the ajunta poison that he utilized. Yordles, with their small statures, could not defend themselves so easily. They were crafty, and with no fangs or claws to bare, he had only his blowgun, the deadly shots of poison, and his own skills to rely on. Without his blowgun, however, he had the rifle, though, it was by choice he chose it over his blowgun. A blowgun was easily crafted, he could make another whenever possible, but right now, being on the run, he needed the reliance that the rifle he chose had to offer. A rifle, specially made for him, it made use of the same ammo he was familiar with, poisoned darts. He checked his back, only six left. He loaded them.

After strapping his knife to his leg, he departed down the mountain. In no time at all, he found himself traversing the jungle. The trees that surrounded him were large, their canopies blocking out the sky, the only moonlight available came from the sliver of spaces where the canopy gave way. It mattered very little, however, the scout's vision perfect with the aid of his goggles. If he wasn't already on high alert, he definitely was now. The silence of the jungle was eerie, the wind causing the trees to sway gently, giving the illusion that there was something in the dark, just out of reach, scurrying, circling him. He undid the buckle on the sheath of his knife, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He readied his rifle, keeping it up as he crept into the darkness of the jungle, his target being at the heart of Kumungu.

He went on for about an hour before he could not help but halt, unease sweeping over him. He crouched low, ready in case anything were to jump out at him. The forest was already eerie enough as it was, but his instincts told him there was something more. Something was gaining on him. He could just feel it. The brushes would rustle, albeit seeming natural enough, they felt somehow paced, as if they were too perfectly disturbed. As a killer, an assassin, he practiced as much. He could tell when he was being watched…when he was being hunted.

A low growl came from behind him, Teemo snapping the sights of his rifle to its origin, pinpointing it exactly. Peering from heavy brush, he saw eyes, one yellow, the other blue, and he could see how they were narrowed, as if examining him.

"Pridestalker." The growl increased in volume. "Is there a reason why you are tracking me?"

"I am not tracking you, yordle…I am hunting…" slowly, the two lights that indicated Rengar's eyes vanished behind the brush. "You are special, however…" Teemo spun one-hundred-and-eighty degrees, his rifle still held high. "You…you are dangerous…the infamous 'deadliest yordle', yes…I've seen who you truly are…what you become…" Teemo began rotating, following the voice of the Pridestalker as he circled the Scout, all from within the cover of the jungle. "You won't be easy to take down…but then again…that's what I like…"

Looking inward, the feline hunter licked his lips watching the yordle in peculiar garb panic. He loved it when they panicked…fear was the greatest spice. And the tougher the opponent, the sweeter their flesh, the more value their trophy held to him…yes…his head will make a great mouth, mask and all.

But the Scout was not panicking, his rotations were of him trying to find the hunter. His breathing was even, his aim steady, as was his pulse. Not, he was not panicking, he was on alert, and that was the biggest mistake the hunter had made. When you corner a wounded animal, they are bound to bare their fangs and claws. But Teemo did not have fangs nor claws, and that, well that just made him all the more dangerous. He would not be so easy to be fallen.

The brush rustled behind him, but Teemo kept his vision straight, not going to fall for any of the master hunter's petty tricks, knowing that he would have had the time to set up something to capture his attention. Rengar leaped from the brush, his distraction having not worked, but it did not matter for the hunter's blood was already pumping, adrenaline coursing through his veins. To hunt and kill a champion…for real, and not just for sport…well, if he could not trick the scout, he would just have to take him head on. His bound was great, but he knew greatly of his prey's swiftness. He swung wide. Even if he was fast, with the combination of his long reach and wide swipe, he predicted the Swift Scout to dodge back, to walk right in the way of his swinging blade.

But what his prey did caught him off guard. Teemo dodged, not by going back, but rather, by rolling forward, Rengar's wide swipe left him open at such a close range, and Teemo took advantage of this. True to the swiftness he was notorious for, he drew the blade from his leg, swiping three deep cuts into the muscle of Rengar's chest and stomach, not haltering in his forward momentum as continued forward, their backs now to each other. Rengar turned, crazed, lashing out, his attacks more focused closer to his body, finally allowing the scout to dodge backwards, creating distance between the two.

Rengar lay a hand above his wounds, adding pressure, using the pain he felt to judge the depth and damage of the injuries he sustained. They were deep, cutting well through the hard muscle he had built over years of hunting, but no major internal damage was perceived. But even still, in such a small window of time, not one, but three cuts, clean through his muscle, the Pridestalker couldn't help but to smile. Truly, worthy prey. His swiftness was unmatched, his reaction and speed far exceeding that of any Noxian cutthroat.

The Pridestalker lowered himself to the ground. Now, on all fours, he began circling the yordle once again, this time, out in the open. He was raised by a human, but, it seemed, he needed something more primal to take the head of his prey this time. No, not prey. He was no longer hunting the scout. The two were locked in battle, this was no longer for sport or trophies, no longer cat and mouse, but two warriors fighting for the depth, two animals fighting for dominance, for superiority, two animals fighting for the kill.

His growls came out more fearsome, but behind his mask, the scout showed no emotion. Lightning flashed from high above, briefly illuminating the area in which they fought, the change in contrast blinding. Teemo joined in Rengar's circling, the two eyeing each other up, the two waiting to find the perfect time to strike. Again, lightning erupted above, the sound of thunder deafening, being louder than even the Pridestalker's ferocious roars. Lightning flashed, followed by the claps of thunder, and the Pridestalker leapt once more.

And yet, he seemed as if he was suspended in midair. Teemo, rifle raised and at the ready, took a deep breath. Shoot. A dart flew from the muzzle. Without blinking, without pause, he continued, all the while, his thoughts collected. Sight, shoot, reload. Sight, shoot, reload. Sight, shoot, reload, until all six of the darts struck his target.

He rolled out of the way as Rengar landed, one hand now clutching his body. The hunter could fear the poison begin to flood his system, the way it burned. He became enraged, his fury at its maximum as he went berserk, slashing wildly, and although his eyes were one of yellow and the other blue, he saw only red. His teeth clenched, he swiped relentless, his strikes seeming to become faster than before. He will not die to a mere yordle! He will kill this damned beast! He will-!

Teemo froze, and as lightning brightened their vision, Rengar was able to see the eerie calmness of the mask, the nonexpression befitting that of a killer, how cold that mask had seemed, how sinister it was, and within the goggles, two red dots, as if the eyes he saw belonged to that of a demon. Rengar fell back to the earth, landing on the hard ground, a spear impaling him, staking him through the heart. He was dead before his body even hit the earth.

"Now, care to tell me what business you have here, Yordle?" A sultry voice asked from behind him.

Teemo raised his arms in surrender. The once-was-champion that had fallen before him, the javelin that finished the job…he knew who it was behind him. And in truth, he wanted no quarrel with the Bestial Huntress. He was quick to respond, an answer coming to him suddenly. "Bandle is fearful of the war the other city-states have started. I've come to collect poison for our defense force."

"Oh? And you could not have waited for morning to come into my territory?" Her tone softened slightly, to that of a more playful woman. Teemo turned to face her, removing his mask.

"Excuse me for my arrival, and, well, the trouble I've caused. I thought you'd not care, what with felines being nocturnal, however, I seem to have run into…well…the wrong cat, it seems."

"Hmph. He's prowled these jungles many times, poaching. He's even set his sight on me many times." She walked over to the body of the hunter, Teemo following her with his gaze as she pulled her javelin from his body. "I've told him many times that should he trespass on my territory that he would meet with such fate…and I suppose, it is now that I give you such a warning as well."

"Huh, what?" Teemo panicked slightly, his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean? I've always used ajunta in my arsenal, and you have always helped me acquire it! I have never meant to do wrong by you are your home!"

"And yet, should our little arrangement continue, you will be doing exactly that. The world is at war right now. You have a home, just as I. Wouldn't you do anything to protect it?" His expression was downcast. He already had. "Should I support you, give you supplies, others might take it as an affiliation between me and Bandle, they might think we look to take part in their wars. They will have eyes on us. And for that, I must ask you to never return here. I cannot help you anymore. This jungle is my home, and so long as we are not swept up in their petty wars, so long as they leave my home at peace, all those cities and factions, all those idiots…they can just go kill each other."

"No…no, I understand…I apologize for my thoughtlessness." His tone was somber.

Nidalee nodded to him, thankful that he could understand as much. But even still, she hardened, sending the message clear, leaving no misunderstanding between the two. "Should you or any other Yordle trespass on my territory…I will end you. Make sure to stay clear of this place, or else."

"Understood, ma'am." He nodded, she returning the gesture. She walked towards him, returning back to the spot from where she emerged, behind the two fighting, back towards the direction of her family, back to her home.

She fell to the ground, pain surging through her leg. Teemo slashed at the back of her leg, cutting through her muscle, down to her bone, causing her to fall to her knees. He grabbed her hair from behind. "You shouldn't have appeared before me." He drew the steel of his blade across her neck. He let go of her, letting her body fall forward, his arms dangling from his side, sapped of strength. She threatened him…threatened the others…she was dangerous…just as much as the Pridestalker had been…just as much as the Dark Child had been…he did what he had to do…he would not allow anyone to harm his home, to hurt the ones he loved…

He fell to his knees, screaming. He didn't hate the Bestial Huntress…in fact, he saw her more as an ally than an enemy…she supplied him with the poison he needed…

Poison…

That's right, he came here for the poison. He took a breath. Standing, he turned to go deeper into the jungle. He went on, to obtain what he originally came here for. Taking one last look at the two fallen champions, Teemo felt nothing. He did what he had to do. That was all. Obtaining a pair of bonetooth necklaces, on from each of the two champions, he continued on, their deaths tallied.

Just as the Dark Child, he would not forget the ones he killed. No, he had to remember them. He had to keep moving on. And so, he did.


	9. CH IX

_**A/N - **_So I don't really have anything to say in this Author's Note, I have just grown in the habit of writing them, so, I thought I'd just take this time to thank everyone for supporting me and sticking with this story, It truly means a lot, and, I can't begin to explain how happy it makes me feel when I get an email for a new follower or favorite or even a review. It means so much. That said, user The Dark Lord, I never got an email notifying that you left a review and that makes me sad, since, I try to respond to most user reviews. Well, I'm happy you like it so much, and, hopefully you will continue to with this next chapter. Also, I have a direction of the next story arc following the end of this chapter, but, I think I'll take my time, not only for the quality, but because I want to work on some side projects, some originals and what not and maybe a new fanfic. But, I know where to go, and am excited to begin working on the next segmant. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and always, I love to read your reviews (for an authors note about nothing it sure dragged on, huh...) Take care everyone!

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter IX

His ears pricked up when he heard the hum of copter engines from above. They sent out the Expeditionary Force. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the Yip Snakes. He expected Bandle to send people after him, of course. He had not only murdered a child, he had murdered a champion of the League of Legends. Even after the Institute of War fell, champions were still regarded highly by many. There was a reason why they were champions in the first place. For many, it was because of how powerful they were, for others, it was how impactful they were, but for him, it had always been about how dangerous he was. He was dangerous…he murdered the Dark Child…and he had fled. And yet, hearing the search party up above look for him, he did not open his eyes.

It was the middle of the day, and still, he kept to moving only during the night. He slept in the hollow of a trunk, controlling his breathing as he slept, controlling his heart rate, keeping himself stealthed. He knew they would look for him even before they did. He was in no danger of being found, however, he took note of something that could prove to be trouble down the road. As a light sleeper, he often heard many things while he rested. He heard the sound of engines from above sweep the jungle, looking for him, but when they departed, he noticed that they didn't return to the east from where Bandle was, but rather north. Of course, the jungle was massive, they could have simply went to survey the further parts of the large jungle, but, he had to be cautious. If they departed north and meant to go further, then it meant that they would go on to warn other factions of his deeds.

In truth, everyone knew just how dangerous champions were, especially after the League. If one went rogue…well, it would seem he had more than just Bandle to be mindful of now. All through the day, as he dozed, he did not hear them return, his sense of hearing high. It didn't matter, however. They could look for him all they want, but, they wouldn't find.

The sun was setting by the time he was awoken from his rest, but his awakening was not due to his own doing. In truth, after the battle the previous night, he had been exhausted and would have much rather slept well into the night and just make up the ground he would have lost with his swiftness. But what had awoken him was a messenger that he had been expecting for some time. The only reason why he was still in the Kumungu Jungle rather than some place far away was because of his objective that he had yet to complete. He had to acquire poison, ammunition. He was considered dangerous, they would come at him with everything they had…he needed it to defend himself.

And yet, to find the poison, itself, was rather difficult. The mushrooms from with they originated were elusive. A trait that he shared, their danger came from their stealth. Many people have been poisoned without even noticing it, however, because of this, they only really grew in places far away from commotion, from the usual lurking grounds of the creatures of the jungle. Places where they would be undisturbed, places where they could age, places where their poisons could grow more potent. Having worked with the poison for so long, he trained himself to grow resistant from the poison, a process that was, for the most part, painful and tedious, to inject increasing doses again and again.

He was not fearful of the Ajunta Mushrooms or their dangers, but, what was troublesome for him now was that he didn't know where to find them. The Bestial Huntress, Nidalee, had helped him. Once they aged to maturity, the mushrooms began to reek, something she could pick up and point out to him. However, she, not only having not wanted to help him but now unable to do so, he was on his own to find them. Well, until he found someone that would prove useful to him. The messenger that had awoken him from his sleep by tugging on his leg was one of her children.

A Stranglethorn root tugged at him annoyingly until he got up and out of the tree's hollow. Before he could so much as wipe his face of the dirt and sweat that matted his fur, the root took off, burrowing itself and moving through the earth as if it were a worm, but with a more serpent-like fines. Shaking his head, he ran to keep up with the quick root, heading into the thicker growths of the jungle. The foliage above cast darkness on everything below, blocking out the sun. Some trees grew into each other, the roots of many of these obelisks, towering high above him, knotted together and made it difficult for him to find his footing, and yet, the Stranglethorn root snaked through the earth easily, not getting caught up at all.

It wasn't until he pushed away the brush before him that he saw her. She sat atop a throne thorns and crimson petals, her attire greenery and her hair red as fire, bringing back dark memories. The floor of the clearing was covered with roots, and here and there sprouted her children, a conglomeration of Stranglethorns that waved with the nonexistent wind they felt. They were not just plants, but rather creatures. Above, while the canopies of trees did spread out to shadow the outer circumference of the clearing, a beam of light shone down from the opening amidst the coverage. And there, beneath the sun, basking in its light, was her, the Rise of the Thorns, Zyra.

He approached her, to which she could not help but smirk at him. It was good being queen.

"I expect that you have it?" he said rather coldly.

"Oh, yes. It was quite hard, you know. Since it was a fungus, its poison affected my little ones. But, finally, after acquiring it, I think I found a much more practical solution."

"And that would be?" he raised his eyebrow, rather impatient but choosing to keep himself in line. He was still tired, and he knew he had to make some good ground tonight. He would much rather retrieve what it is that he came here for and get back to his rest before his departure.

"Well, it was easy enough to track, but, what's the point in doing so? You would have to come back frequently, and growing such fungus would take years. No, why, I simply approached it a different way. In case you didn't know, fungi are not flowers, and although I was able to find it for you, I know very little of them. But, what I do know is flowers." She tossed him something. Upon catching it in his hand, he found it to be a small bag made of bound leaves. "Inside, you will find seeds. Taking small amounts of that dreaded poison, I was able to apply it to a child and grow it as a fruit."

In her hand now appeared, as she said, a fruit. It looked much like a peach, but its skins a bright crimson, inheriting the color from its mother's hair. She took a bite, juice immediately running down her chin in abundance as she chewed and swallowed. "It was a hassle, yes, but one very much worth the effort…Ajunta poison…how sweet it is, and yet, so very deadly…so very…sinister…much like a kiss." She chuckled to herself. But the scout picked up what she was trying to tell him.

Your poison no longer works on me, and now, I, too, can use its strength.

"Consider the seeds my thanks for ridding me of that annoying cougar. She fought me and my children, pushing us back, keeping us from expanding. With her gone…well…this jungle now belongs to me, and I shall rule it as its queen." The smile she gave was sinister, her lips shining with juice.

"Long may you prosper, Queen of Thorns," he said, turning away from her. He got what he needed, and although he didn't like the idea of a jungle of Stranglethorns utilizing Ajunta poison…there was very little he could do about it, not after she had shown him her own immunity to it. She was not his concern, but still…he remembered the words of a certain summoner whose life he had taken.

"…should your kind…should they live long enough to fight on a battlefield…the earth they stand upon will crumble until nothing exists…"

He looked around one last time before leaving, to all the Stranglethorns that swayed, her guards, he saw their thorns, saw the flowers of the plants bud, knowing they could launch projectile attacks. Beneath him, he saw some roots move, knowing they could come up at any moment and pierce his body. And he saw Zyra, sitting atop her throne, still wearing that smirk. Their eyes met, and he got the message. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere near her before he dropped.

"What's wrong, scout…your blade dull over?" Veigar's words whispered into his ears, the mage's presence still with him. His ideal was for a new world, but, for one to be exist, this old one must be destroyed. It was similar to the ideals of the Institute. Let the people of the world kill each other. The elimination of the champions would just secure that there would still be a world after all the destruction. He had wanted to kill to make a better world, but yet…was that not what Teemo was doing? He did not experience the pains that Veigar had endured, he did not hate this world. He had a home, and for that home, he would kill without as much as a second thought. And yet…did that justify the blood on his hands?

He turned and left the clearing. He heard another whisper, this one, his own, and yet, it came from inside, his lips having never moved.

One day, there'll be a reckoning.

And that's when he heard it. From above, the engines of countless copters. He didn't so much as hesitate as he immediately dropped to the ground, searching the underbrush. Finding a sizable stick and withered leaves, he went about constructing a fire, using some flint and steel from a small bag at his waist. As a scout, he always had to be prepared, he always had to think fast.

Ripping some cloth from his uniform, he smothered it in some old sap from a nearby tree, then wrapping it around the stick. Starting a fire with the leaves and some twigs, he rolled the cloth end of the stick into the blazing leaves, the sap causing them to stick. With his makeshift torch, he swiftly ran back to the clearing, the engines in the distance nearing closer.

He broke through the brush, already wearing his mask. Zyra's face grew pale as she saw the fire. Before she was given the order of attack, Teemo through the torch at one of her children, the plant quickly catching flame. The flames spread across the roots that made up the floor of the clearing until all was aflame. And then, he heard it once again, the blood curdling screams of someone burning alive. As smoke filled the clearing, it could only escape upward, towards the opening of the sky meant for sun. Smoke would discharge from the opening high into the sky, much like a chimney, and then…

He heard the roars of the engines grow closer. He turned and ran, ran as fast as he could. He was swift and small, and in the short amount of time he had, he made it a far distance away before the bombs fell. Retrieving his pack from the hollowed tree where he stayed during the day, he turned back, staring deep into the jungle.

It looked almost as if…the entire jungle was writhing.

And so, once again.

He ran, under the cover of night, the setting sun far beyond the horizon, the Kumungu Jungle burning bright.


	10. CH X

_**A/N****\- **_Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of War Changes a Yordle. IT's been a while, and, here is why. I moved. Been busy, and, before the move, I DID still write, only, I wrote other short League stories. I got reviews asking if this story was dead or where was the next chapter. I am sorry for that, but, I also write other stories you might enjoy, so, maybe check them out and follor to be notified of ALL my other League stories, not just this one. But I digress. Right now, you are here for War. Well, I hope I delivered. I finally got settled in to my new place and I hope to be able to write in the future. Other than this story, I am thinking of a Bilgewater story, so, if you are interested...stay tuned...also, maybe some original stories on my FictionPress account. But, I've distracted you long enough. Enjoy the tenth chapter of War Changes a Yordle, and as always, reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy, and, take care.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter X

He bowed, sitting on his knees before her.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Eye of Twilight. I am sorry for having called upon you, however-"

"There is no need to apologize, Duchess Karma." Shen's voice was deep and serious. He was not one for emotion, and it showed clear in his voice. It was who he was, a dispassionate man, willing to do anything, all for the sake of balance. He needed no emotion to pass judgement. He was without prejudice. All this, just in his voice. The resolve of a single man. He continued. "The clan may be gone, however, the order lives. The Kinkou are yours to command, should the order be just."

"I must thank you, Shen…I've received grave news…Indeed, I am in need of your order's assistance…but before that, I must apologize." Karma, who sat upon a crimson cushion, bowed before the ninja in blue. "I deeply regret not having been able to aid you when you needed me most."

There was a pause. He took his time to think about his response. "The Order of Shadows is truly formidable. Our order stood little chance. However, although you may be the Duchess of Ionia, the conflict was not one you could have interfered in, even if you had wanted to."

Karma gave a sigh. So, that is his form of accepting? A simple 'It's fine' would have sufficed, although, she should not have expected as much from him. Although…

"The conflict between your clan and the Master of Shadow's…it is personal, is it not?"

"No." he answered immediately, his voice colder than his usual tone, his voice more stern. "I've no personal feeling towards Zed. I am the head of the Kinkou, I care only for balance in this world, not revenge."

"So you say, Eyes of Twilight…however…it is not the Order of Shadow that leads me to call you here…" she looked upon his still bowing form to see if he had any reaction. But his body remained strong, doing nothing to betray him or his conviction. But still, Karma's brow furrowed. She was suspicious. She continued, seeing that he would not ask her about Zed and his order. He would instead listen, listen to what she had to say, the reason he was called upon, and so, he would pass judgement. "I've received a letter from Bandle City. There, they homed the Dark Child, Annie, for she had no faction nor home with which to return to following the fall of the Institute. She has since died."

She stopped her explanation, watching him for any movement, but still he remained motionless.

"The killer is a fellow champion. The Swift Scout, Teemo. After her murder, he fled. Bandle has realized the danger that he may possess, and so, warning has been sent out to all major nations and the champions there. A Champion Killer, as it were. I'll have you investigate, along with your order, should you be able to."

"Yes. Such crimes shall not go unpunished."

"That is all, Eye of Twilight."

He stood, and for the first time since they met, she looked into his burning yellow eyes. Those eyes of his, the eyes that would see no despair, no suffering, only equilibrium. The true Eyes of Twilight.

"I am concerned for you," she said.

"And why is that, Duchess?"

"I sense that you have lost something, Shen…you have lost what once made you enlightened…:

"Do you question my resolve?"

"Whether I do or not does not matter. However, what matters is if you believe in your resolve? Do you?"

Shen bowed. "I shall take my leave Duchess." And like that, he disappeared into the shadows of the room.

"I wish you find your path, Shen…"

They traveled beneath the cover of night. The sound of rain muffled their footsteps, the clouds blocked the many stars that would illuminate the earth. The three were swift, with not a single word exchanged between them. They knew their mission, they knew what had to be done, and so, no words were needed. Communication was important to any team, however, the three were absolute, binded by a cause, an order, they were one. Their leader in blue ran point, the ninjas in purple and green ran behind him at either side.

After three months of investigation they had found where their target, the champion killer, was located. He hid where most hid. Where exiles, refugees, and all manner of wanted men went to start anew, where they went to find…enlightenment…peace…their very home, Ionia. Starting from Bandle, they were tracking a specter, tracking one that left no trace. All they had to go off of was the destruction of the Kumungu Forest. The aerial squad of Bandle City bombarded an area of the jungle, having seen smoke rise from what they had assumed to be a campfire. And they were right to assume so. Few champions, let alone average people, be they warriors or mages or just common smallfolk, could survive the ruthless conditions of the jungle and those that inhabit it. The fire was indeed made by the Swift Scout, however, it was meant for another.

Bombs fell upon the jungle, hitting their target. The target, however, was not Teemo, but rather, HIS target. Zyra, The Rise of Thorns, burned before meeting her end by the bombs that rained upon her. She and her conglomeration of Stranglethorns were no more but a crater in the center of the jungle. However, not only did the Kinkou ninjas discover the death of one champion, but two more as well. They discovered the remains, or more precisely, the remnants of the Pride Stalker and the Beastial Huntress, their bodies having been ravaged by the denizens of the jungle until little and less actually 'remained.'

They searched for a lead, finally finding one at a port city. A yordle looking to for ferry to Ionia. They rushed home, back to Ionia. They asked questions, all the while keeping low. They obtained info of a yordle dressed in military garb having traveled inland. They found his tracks, and so, they pursued him relentlessly. His trail had led to a temple in the mountains. The monks there told Shen and his order of a troubled soul, looking for redemption, like so many others who came to Ionia. They turned him away. Solitude for a yordle was a terrible thing, with some displaying madness at the loneliness. However, the monks had told him that for him to find enlightenment, he must first face his demons. Should he fall victim to madness, then it is because his will was weak, because he was not strong enough against his enemy, against his demons, against himself.

And so, off the Swift Scout had gone…off to solitude…to some place far away, some place no one would go to bother him…the mountain where a great war once occurred, the same mountain named for the celestial being that had appeared before man for the first time…Bard Mountain.

And so, they ran. In the midst of night, beneath the downpour of rain, they made their way swiftly to the Champion Killer's location, seeking to deal justice. No action is without its consequence, and thus, there would be balance.

They raced up the spire. The clouds that rained above them darkened the sky. A bad omen. The mountain was named after Bard, the Wandering Caretaker, known to be a being of celestial origin, and yet, above, the heavens were not to be seen. By the time they made it to the top of the mountain, the rain had stopped.

Long ago, there was once a shrine that adorned the mountain's peak, and at its center, a pedestal wherein an ancient and magical item would be placed. The villagers at the foot of this mountain rushed to the top of the mountain during the Noxian invasion. In the village elder's hands, he carried the item, an orb. He and the rest of the village believed that to place it in the spire's pedestal, they could call forth great cosmic powers, that they could use it as their weapon to drive back the invasion. Many believed that doing so would call forth a legendary beast known as Ao Shin. However, doing so would not be without its consequences. Bard halted their hopes, taking both the shrine and the orb somewhere far away, out of this realm. And because of it, they all lived to see another day.

It is said that Bard would only appear in times of dire situation, not for the world, but for the cosmos. He is a being of neither this realm nor any other, he is a vagabond that travels through all worlds, that travels through the cosmos, and, only does he appear when events occur that could have larger cosmic significance. Where the Kinkou bring balance to Runeterra, Bard brings balance to the cosmos. However, in all other circumstances, he is merely a watcher. And yet…

And yet…why were there lights dancing atop the mountain?

The top of the spire was flat, save for a tent located at its center, but all around, small beings of light seemed to dance joyously, swirling through the sky. The Kinkou were stunned, save for Shen. The name of Bard was a story, based down through generations, and it was long ago when anyone had seen his form. And yet, here, where their target resided, the beings that usually followed Bard now flocked.

"I would ask why you are here, but, I'm afraid I already know." Shifting out of stealth, the Champion Killer emerged, and as he did, many of the meeps swarmed around him. "I don't suppose you'd like to talk first before we do this?"

Shen stood straight and tall, pressing his hands together in jutsu as he spoke. "Target marked! Deliver swift justice!"

He stood on support, channeling, as the other two Kinkou ninjas took off quickly. Teemo sighed, an action Shen noticed all too late.

Kennen summoned his energy, bursting into a ball of electricity as he speed straight for the Scout, however, that was his mistake, and, Teemo's plan. Atop the spire, the ground was flat, and as such, there was little and less ways to approach Teemo, so, preparing for the day that someone might find him, Teemo had prepared thoroughly.

Kennen was launched into the air, a mushroom having exploded beneath his feet. "Kennen!" Akali cried out as his body flew off the side of the mountain.

"Akali! Stop!" Akali stood still, looking back to her leader. There was something wrong. So very, very wrong. Shen kept a level head. From the explosion, Shen could tell the mushroom Teemo used was much stronger than what he used to use on the Fields of Justice. He watched as the yordle loaded a dart into his blowgun.

Akali took note of this as well, throwing down a smokescreen to obscure herself, making her harder to hit. The way forward was too dangerous, but with no cover, she was just as dead. But as Shen stood waiting for her to return to his side, Teemo sighed once more. There was something wrong…

Shen cast his ultimate ability, teleporting to Akali's side, and immediately, began to choke for air. HE picked up Akali's motionless body, diving out of the smokescreen. However, he landed in the wrong direction, appearing before Teemo. Try as he might, he could not stand, his lungs burning.

"The shrooms I have are advanced from the ones I would usually use…they are evolved, in a sense, thanks to Zyra… As a defense, poison is released alongside the spores, meaning, they are air-born. Of course, not too strongly. They more coat the spores to kill off any micro-organisms where the spores might land, disinfecting the soil they land upon so that they may grow…but when your friend there used the smokescreen…well…let's just say she agitated the spores. She breathed in poison dust. And you…"

"Why…" Shen coughed out, "Why are you doing this…"

"Oh? So now you want to talk…well…let's just say, I was scared…all I know is killing, and after a long walk through the jungle, I realized…we…we as champions…we are dangerous…I came here originally to be alone…to find my way…and you know what happened? I did find it…or, I suppose I could say…it found me…" The meeps surrounding Teemo lit up his features, his hair being more matted and thick, his clothes were tattered and worn, but still good enough to wear. He bent down, over Shen's body.

"Bard came to me."

Shen's eyes opened wide. Finally, he could not hide his feelings.

"A war is coming…no…the war never ended…I have found my purpose, and once more I have to walk into the fray…should another Rune War start…not only is Runeterra doomed…so are many other worlds…at least, that's what he told me…apparently, I am worthy of understanding his speech…but I digress…" Teemo stood, his features turning dark even with being illuminated, his voice cold. "You speak of balance, yet, do you not see? Our existence could easily tip the scales in any war, any battle. As long as we exist, balance is just a fantasy…Bard is like us…he has powers beyond anything we could imagine…yet…he takes no action...I've found my purpose…I have found enlightenment…I know what I am…I am a killer…" from within his clothes he pulled out a mask, putting it on, "and, I'm afraid I have a mission…to save this world…I must hunt down all other champions…you, who speak of balance, you, with those prized eyes able to see anything and everything, able to find the impurities of this world…how can you fight for balance when you cannot even see the truth? Perhaps those eyes are holding you back…allow me to enlighten you…"

He took aim at Shen…


	11. CH XI

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter XI

He felt nothing but pain. Throughout his body, he burned, each breath he took in invited pain with very little air. The blood that ran through his veins seared his insides. His stomach was cramped, his muscles stung, but above all else…his eyes…they seemed like they were on fire…he could not help but weep at the torture. Blood had run down his cheeks in lieu of tears, and all faded to black for him.

What a demon the Swift Scout was…a fate worse than death…

He did the best he could to not succumb, although, part of him knew that he wouldn't die. No, if he wanted him dead, he would have killed him when he had the chance. No, this was intentional. His powers, or, more precisely, his poison, was much stronger than what he used to use. He could only imagine that this was akin to his old blinding dart, only, this was much more potent. And for one, it did more than blind him. It immobilized him…crippled him…he was a much different beast.

Back in the League, many champions had their abilities suppressed as a way to balance the playing field. But Teemo was very minimalistic. He had no real ability. All of his attacks relied on his weapon, while, he himself, was a plain yordle, a soldier. There was once thing unique to him, however. His ability to go unseen. In truth, not even with his eyes could Shen see him. Ninjas were known for extinguishing their presence, but he…he did more than that. For a brief time, to was as if he simply _didn't exist._ Not even Akali could pull off such a trick, she having to rely on her smoke screen. He shook his head. He couldn't think about her now. He had to stay focused. There was, perhaps, one individual who was the Swift Scout's equal. They both relied solely on their natural abilities, their handicap was not one to affect them but rather the tools they used.

He felt his eyes open, for what little it did for him. He saw nothing but black. Reality became muddled, Shen being unable to tell the difference from him being awake and unconscious, the line muddled as it seemed to blur in madness. He had lost consciousness many times, at least fifty, but he was unable to tell how long he had remained in said state. For all he knew, days could have passed. It surely felt like it, all strength being absent from his body. But, just the same, he had no idea of it was all happening within a single day. He felt his mind fumble on suppressed thoughts, on emotions he buried long ago, having thought that silencing them would put an end to them. Anger, anguish, sadness, betrayal, all emotions he had forsaken in effort to be just. Detaching all emotions so that he may view the world without prejudice. And yet, now, without his vision, all he had left were these thoughts, they now rushing through his mind. He gripped his head, the pain within much more strong than anywhere else in his body. The once collected ninja of the Kinkou, the one who spoke in cold monotone, the one without emotion…

…screamed.

He took a deep gasp, air rushing into his lungs. His entire body felt sore, little pain resided but still his body felt weak. He could feel air upon his face, his mask gone. "You have awoken." Shen tried to turn to the voice that spoke. It was calm, the voice of a collected man, just as he once was. He knew who it was as soon as he heard his voice, but Shen was unable to formulate the name, despite it being on his tongue. "Here, allow me." He felt rough, calloused hands tilt his head up gently. The rim of a cup touched his lips. Accepting it, he drank, cool water flowing down his throat, soothing him and wetting his dry mouth.

"Lee…Sin…" he said, his voice weak and trembling slightly. "Where…are the others…"

"I'm afraid they passed. The village at the foot of the mountain brought you to me, as well as the bodies of the other two. You have my condolences."

"I…I see…where…where am I?"

"You are in my private chambers. I have duties I must attend. You may rest for as long as you might need, Eyes of Twilight."

Shen let loose an uncharacteristic chuckle. He felt his lips curve into a smile. He was not happy, nor humored. The tragedy and irony of it all just seemed to get to him, his lips curled upwards more out of anger and hurt. Lee sin took note of his chuckle, of his tone as he spoke, felt how the man known as Shen raised an arm to cover his barren eyes. "I'm afraid that title no longer applies to me…my eyes are gone…no longer can I see…no longer can I judge…"

There was silence for a moment. "Perhaps, you rely on your vision too much, Kinkou. Your power and prowess come not from the sight you had been given, but from yourself, your righteousness and teachings. 'The Eyes of Twilight' seem to have made you blind, Shen."

Shen felt his body stiffen at that. It was the same thing that _he _had said…the monster he faced atop Bard Mountain…that his mountains had held him back. His jaw tightened. "You mean to say that my eyes have failed me? That they have wronged me, that they have led me astray?"

"No," the reply came swift and solid. "As I sit here, I do not know who you the man who lays before me is. You are Shen, and yet, you are not Shen. Do your eyes make your identity? No. You embraced them, took the name of 'Eyes of Twilight,' you put your strength in those eyes, and now, they are gone. They have not wronged you. You have wronged them. You have lost the gift you had been given, and now, your soul is in turmoil." Shen was silent, scolded. Here he was, acting out at the loss of his eyes, and yet, beside him, a blind man spoke nothing but sense to him. "Perhaps, it is time for you to let go, Shen. You, who have held so much in, your emotions, all for a cause that no longer exists, you who value your eyes above all else. You must find enlightenment once again, you must let go of your eyes, let go of what is restraining you, and then, you will find yourself a stronger individual. Once you let go, your body will loosen. You are rigid, as a stick that has been dried. You will only break. But with flexibility, you shall instead bow, you shall find a new strength."

"I…see…" How weird the expression came to him now. For now, he saw nothing. For now, he was not Shen, but an ordinary man. All his teachings seemed to dissipate, the emotions he locked away in order to judge without prejudice…all he felt was anger, and pain, hurt and sorrow, disappointment and uncertainty…they were all foreign to him…had he always been so weak? Could he really have been broken so easily? "Then, Blind Monk…I have a request of you…"

"Oh? And what might that be, Kinkou?"

"I wish to remain here and find myself in this darkness. I wish to find enlightenment, as you have."

"Hmm." Shen could hear as Lee Sin stood. How swift it was, how very little noise there was, how he could tell t was done with the utmost finesse. Such a simple task, and yet, how clear his fellow champion was able to do it with such subtlety. "I shall allow you to remain here. You may use my chambers as I travel. I shall be back within two weeks. I shall instruct acolytes to bring you the same meals as every else receives, a single bowl of rice and a cup of water. You will meditate in silence, here, within the confines of these walls, and here, you shall find your enlightenment, you shall find yourself. Is that understood?"

Shen painfully sat up, struggling, gasping for air as he felt the burning sensation return once again to his tired limbs and lungs. All the while, Lee Sin stood patiently. She knew he could not see the action he was performing, but something told him he would know that he was doing it…he sat upon his knees, bowing until his forehead touched the ground. "Thank you…master…"

And without another word, Lee Sin left.

And Shen was left alone with naught but his thoughts. His thoughts of what had happened. His thoughts of the demon who had taken from him his sight and sanity, and all at once, clouded his mind. His face was a mask, yellow lights where his eyes were, a cold demeanor. A shiver went down his spine just recalling his figure. He breathed in deeply, letting it out calmly. He heard his voice, muffled through a filter. "…how can you fight for balance when you cannot even see the truth?" What truth was there…what reason was there for hunting down fellow champions?

Balance…truth…champions…all he saw was black…

He breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as he sat cross-legged.

He recalled the first case. His first kill. The Dark Child Annie. She had just killed another champion, Rumble, through burning. Yes, the murder of a friend would drive any man for vengeance, but, against a child? She probably did not know ay better…and yet…and yet she still killed the Mechanized Menace. A child, murdered a champion…that child was a champion herself…and when she would grow older…what would she have become?

The Pride Stalker and Bestial Huntress, both were waring against each other. The jungle was never a place for travelers to go anyway, and yet, Nidalee resided there, Rengar able to hold his own. Both of them were animals…where he was a lion who walked as a man, she was a woman who walked among the jungle cats as one of their own…he, a hunter, and she, a predator…there were times on the Field of Justice where Shen's eyes had judged them as evil…he, with the knowledge of man but the instinct of a beast, cut down anyone who he deemed pray…he left jungle camps painted red, and ravaged the other champions, ripping into them. It was not murder, but, slaughter, the way he fought. And during his debut into the League, Shen could tell it was not his first time dealing with human prey…

And she…she lost her humanity, more beast than woman at that point…territorial, he had no doubt in his mind that she had indeed murdered humans…after all, the jungle belongs to its inhabitants, any trespassers on their territory met a grizzly fate…sometimes by the plants, by the heat, the humidity, but it was the animals most dangerous of all…how many unlucky souls wandered in there, merchants wanting to reach Bandle, how many adventurers seeking treasure, how many hunters looking for trophies, or midwives looking for herbs? Herbs…and plants…

Zyra, the Rise of Thorns. She had her own agendas, he judged. Her offspring, Stranglethorns, spread far and wide within the jungle…and they grew. She was just as dangerous as Nidalee or Rengar, perhaps even more…she wanted growth, not only for her, but for her plants…he saw how she used them…and the ashes found in the jungle covered a large area…she had no garden, but rather, an entire army…How much of the world would she have taken? There were the few who were worried her roots would consume the world…and what if they would?

He took a breath.

And then, there were more. Not the deaths, but more like The Rise of The Thorns…those that wanted destruction…Brand, who wanted to burn the entirety of the world until it was blackened…Lissandra, who wanted to bring about an ice age that would end humanity…Shaco, who murdered as he pleased, the Noxians, ruthless and bloodied, the Demacians, who pressed war for their ow beliefs, and countless many more…he fought against them…alongside them…they were all his fellow champions…he saw them with his eyes of determining justice, and yet, did nothing…he saw who they were…what they were…

He exhaled…

A child was amongst their ranks. Her ability for destruction and flame so powerful, she could go up against any of the strongest in Valoran…she, who held fire in her hand…she who burnt another living being without remorse…what would she become…what were the champions…

They were dangerous.

"Our existence could easily tip the scales in any war, any battle. As long as we exist, balance is just a fantasy…"

He…saw it…saw what the Scout meant…saw what the Scout saw…saw the truth of it all…

They were dangerous. All of them…champions…the champions were the most powerful beings, and yet…they were also the most influential. Jarvan being prince of Demacia, his royal guard being champions, Swain the leader of Noxus, other Noxian champions dangerous assassins and warmongers…those who wanted chaos, those that wanted death, those that wanted riches, those that wanted the world to end, be it in flame, ice, or even darkness…all of them, all individuals who could change the world…were all champions…

And what of the citizens of Runeterra? Of the soldiers fighting in wars they had no say in…of the innocents who are caught up in everything…of those that know nothing of any war, those that know nothing of the shadow of doom that looms above them…

He felt calloused hands pat his cheek, gently slapping him and waking him from his slumber.

"From what I have been told, it appeared that you did not eat your meals, you being too engrossed in meditation. Fasting is good for the soul, but the body needs its energy." It had already been two weeks, Lee Sin having returned. "Tell me, did you find out who you are?'

"Yes…but more than that…I have seen the truth…I have found purpose…I have found enlightenment. Please, will you hear me out, Blind Monk?"

After Lee Sin helped him up, Shen spoke of the dreams he had, of the thoughts that crossed his mind, of the revelations he had come to. Not once did he feel worried about giving all this information to the monk, and not once did the monk interrupt him, opting instead to listen patiently, the two sitting on their knees, facing each other respectfully. When he was done, Lee Sin finally spoke.

"I've just one question for you, Kinkou." Shen nodded, an action the Lee Sin could not see, but was able to feel. "You are a man of great honor, a man of righteousness…is this truly your belief? Is this your judgement?"

"Yes…it is."

"And is this conclusion of yours…is it something you can go through with? Do you truly believe it? Is your conviction solid?"

"No. No longer am I solid. No longer will I break. I have _seen_ what I need to see. And now…I have one favor to ask of you…"

Shen bowed dogeza style before Lee. "Will you join me in my mission, will you help bring balance to this world?"


	12. CH XII

_**A/N - **_Apologize for the short chapter, just thought to come back and put something on here. In truth, this was originally how I was going to finish this arc so I'm not rushing or anything, just honestly didn't have too much to write. So then, new arc will be starting, but, there is something I want to say. Don't get me wrong, I like this story, and I WILL continue it. I have never been someone to upload frequently or on a schedule, its more just, when it comes to me. THis story isn't on hiatus or anything, and in truth, it never was, I just never had the feeling for writing for it. And that's also not to say I don't like writing for it. Basically, Teemo has no character to draw from in game, none but his Omega Squad, so plain Teemo is just...characterless, really. Its hard to write, and I said that in the beginning of this story that it wouldn't be simple, it would basically be my own character. I do enjoy writing this and I do plan on finishing it, but the scope of how large this project is, I don't expect to finish it any time soon, and, I have trouble focusing solely on a single project when inspiration strikes out of the blue. In short, yeah, chapters will be irregular, but thank you so much for making it this far and I hope you continue to follow. And while this is not being updated, I am sure to have uploaded some other league stories so check them out and maybe follow me, the writer, rather than just this story. I know I released a couple Kindred stories since their release, and, honestly, I am motivated to do some serious writing, but, none pertaining to this project. What I have in the pipeline that might come out soon is a Tahm Kench story, a Darius story, and a Dragon Trainer story. So, if you are interested, be sure to check in. I'm sorry it was so long that I didn't upload and even more so that this author note is long, but, if you've been following me, its kind of a staple at this point, just as much as me being the "Lulu writer." But anyway, I hope you take care, and if you are just here for this story, well, hopefully it won't take as long for me to write the next installment. Take care.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter XII

"_Will you help me in my mission, will you help me bring balance to this world?"_

The words still rang in his heart. He heard the conviction I his voice, in the voice of the last remaining Kinkou. His conviction was as solid as steel, true as silver, and was as powerful as crashing waves upon the shore. The Blind Monk heard no falter in his voice as he proceeded. He could tell. His mind was clear, his heart calm, his tone absolute. Whatever he had seen, it was the truth. Lee Sin would follow him. He would follow him, but at this point, he found himself alone. The Kinkou had business to attend to, had someone to meet. Even with his help, Shen would not be able to accomplish the task he had set his mind on alone. No, two champions were not enough for the daunting task that lie before them. They needed aid, and, there was only one that the Kinkou knew of that would give them assistance.

And so, they went off in separate directions. Shen had left, but not before giving the Blind Monk a task. To scale Bard Mountain. Alone.

He could smell a storm coming. Dust in the air. Blood long since dried, the wind whistling eerily as he ascended the mountain. The subtlety of darkness loomed overhead, this once holy place seemed distorted to Lee Sin's senses, and yet, it also felt much more…

Here.

As if the mountain he scaled was no longer a place far beyond reach, a place connected to the cosmos, but rather, it was more grounded, that it was bound to earth. If he hadn't heard what Shen wanted, what Shen's conviction was, what their mission was, he would have felt a chill, a shiver down his back, this place feeling much colder. But no, after everything he heard…yes…the perfect way to describe it was the calm before the storm.

This is where it all begins. The end.

Each step was cautious and slow, his progress sluggish, and as he walked, he breathed in deeply through his mouth. His mind was one, his muscles relaxing as his rhythmic inhales become almost mediatory. Higher into the sky he went, until he found the summit, and with no earth to continue upwards, he found himself on the border of this world and the heavens. He felt darkness around him, he smelt the clouds and the rain yet to fall, he heard the dormancy of the cosmos, little chimes ringing faintly, and he could taste death in the air.

He knelt.

"I know you are there, Swift Scout. I have been sent here by Shen. After what you did to him…I saved his life. But, the old Shen, the one I once knew, is now gone, replaced by one who knows truth."

"Truth?"

Even though he heard the voice, even though, his senses were advanced, he could not pick up were it came from. IT was almost as if it came from all around him.

Thunder struck.

Yes, that is what he was. The oncoming storm.

He _was_ all around him.

"He asked me to join him in setting balance to this world. I asked if he meant to put an end to you…but what he had to say…it was different. He has seen the end. I have come here to ask you…why? What will happen, what have you seen that has put you on such a path."

"My path…is one stained crimson. The war that is to come…not between champions, but between civilizations…the world will burn…I am only trying to protect it."

"And your protection comes from the murder of your own kind? From the murder of champions?"

His breathing slowly seeped into reality, the dormancy of the Scout woke slightly as he phased back into existence. And all at once, it was as if a flame had flickered alight, a soul that had not been there an instance before now flashed into existence.

"The world will burn. I am merely trying to preserve the end of it all."

"The end of it all?"

"Should we exist, the ground with which we stand on will crumble away until it is nothing more than dust. Valoran will burn. But should the pieces be taken out, should those capable of total annihilation be brought down, then, perhaps there is a chance…"

"…a chance for the people…the next people…to rebuild…" Lee Sin finished. "May I ask something of you, Scout?"

Teemo simply replied with silence, the Blind Monk continuing on without his permission.

"You are to leave Ionia, correct?"

"I am here to collect myself. And once I am ready, I will leave. But not before I finish all work that I must do here."

"Then, allow us."

"Allow…you?"

The Monk's hands curled to fists. "Never had I seen one more clearly than I did Shen the day he asked me to take to his mission. We shall join you…if this world is to face the darkness…then we shall do what we can in order to preserve a 'tomorrow' for those who will live to see it. We shall join you in your quest…to eliminate all the champions, to eliminate any being that might tip the scales and plunge this world into total blackness."

Again, silence. And then…a chuckle. And soon, it evolved into laughter.

A drop of rain fell.

And then another.

Shen halted.

He could not fight, not without his eyes…but, he could _sense_ their presence. He could feel their eyes upon him. He knew he was no match for them. But, he did not come here to fight.

"A lamb to the slaughterhouse. What has happened to you, Kinkou? Have you just decided to accept fate?"

"As long as I still draw breath, I know that there is still purpose for me in the world."

"And what purpose is there for you? Without a clan, without a family, without those eyes of yours…did you not think that I knew? Your very existence gone…your students dead…there is nothing left for you…"

"You are wrong…I do still have family."

Beneath his mask, the ninja's brow twitched. And then, his eyes widened.

Shen fell to his knees, bowing deeply, his forehead to the mud.

"I have come to ask something of you, brother."

Zed appeared from behind Shen, materializing out of his shadow. His pupils, hiding with brush and tree, within the forest around the two, stepped out as well, but where their weapons were pulled, the Master of Shadow's steel was sheathed. Brother…he had not heard that in a while.

"I wish to ask that you join me…I'm in need of your help, Zed."

Zed raised his hand, and his pupils sheathed their weapons.


	13. CH XIII - Devil

_**A/N- **_I've always been one for writing long author's notes, so, I'll try and get this over quick. It's been a while. Over the months, a lot has happened. I've lost people, lost myself a few times, and have even lost my motivation. Even the passion I hold for writing is beginning to wane. I started doing some RWBY stories, which was fun. Am I back? I never really left. I've been here the whole time, just been...asleep. Life is tough, and, I've been struggling. Been meaning to write this for a long time, so, here it is. I've never been one for updating regularly, rather, whenever I can, whenever I have something finished, and, you all have suffered because of this, those of you that are following this story. You all know this, however. With my motivation nonexistent, it took a long time, but, I hope this lives up to what you have been waiting for. I always come back to this story, trying to write, and truly, it is the reviewers who make me want to kick my own ass and try harder. So, continue to leave them if you want. They do make a difference, and, are greatly appreciated. But, without further ado, this is for all of you. I don't know when next I will update, but, for now, I hope this story has made you proud. For fans of this story, fans of Teemo, I hope that this has some impact to it, and that you are pleased with the result. My love letter to the fans, _Chapter XIII - Devil _

Take care, everyone.

-TSAtlas

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter XIII – _Devil_

It had been a while, he mused, since he looked out unto the stars. From where he sat in the fields beyond Bandle, away from all, the only noises he heard were the whispers of wind as it blew across the empty land, cooling him comfortably through his heavy robes. Above, the stars shone, twinkling. When was the last time he had been here, he wondered. Ah, yes, with that girl.

She had stuck around him, barraging him with an endless torrent of requests for the two to be friends. No matter how many times he yelled and tried to push her away, how many times he was ugly to her, how many times he was cruel and hurt her, still she would persist, until eventually, she stopped altogether. Still, she would follow him around, as if she were a sick puppy and he her owner. There had to be some sickness to her, he had always thought, for even with how he had treated her, she would always smile to him, and always treat him sweetly. But he knew better. There was no such thing in this world, only pain and darkness. Even above, where the stars shone bright, he could only feel the darkness of space, black holes where no light could escape, how cold it was that it hurt his very soul, or rather, what little of his soul remained. He knew that the stars would outlive him. The stars would outlive all of them, but, there will come a time when all that light will fade, and then, nothing. Nothing but black. Nothing but darkness.

But even still, she was an innocent soul, the very notion of which sickened him, but with her constant nagging at him having become almost like a ritual back when the two were in the league, when she had stopped, his curiosity piqued. Silly, she once had said, I don't have to ask you anymore because we are _already_ friends. She had laughed at the way he grumbled. She could ask all she wanted, but in the end, she discovered, she didn't need his permission, only for her, herself, to see the mage as such, to see him as a friend.

Even now, she would remain around him. But, she would give him space. She hadn't matured, such a thing would be impossible for the Fae Sorceress, but she was beginning to understand. When everything fell apart, the world became a darker and scarier place, and even though Bandle was far away from the warring kingdoms, even though they took part in no war, the air seemed darker and heavier. Still, she would smile and laugh, still she would give him warmth when he felt no need for it, still she would act silly and whimsical and loud and obnoxious and annoying and...but…even still, the yordle grew on him. She would help where she could, bring him meals and tidy up his place, formerly the home of the infamous Swift Scout, and would, whenever she would visit, ramble on and on, but, it was not unwelcome. With how long the Dark Mage had once spent in isolation, it was hell to be alone with his maddening thoughts, that now, even _she_ was good company. Or maybe she had just grown on him.

He shook his head, '_Preposterous!'_ he thought to himself. She was a child…a nuisance…but even she had her uses…somehow, she had always calmed him. She truly cared for him. He remembered staying holed up in that house, slaving away at ancient tomes he had acquired, reading the same passage over and over again, knowing what was said but never understanding it completely, the magic never seeming to come to him. For him to be the strongest, he didn't need to be the all-powerful being he had always claimed to be. Power was an illusion. He simply needed to be the wisest, he needed to know _how_ to deal with ALL other forms of magic, and so, that is what he tried to accomplish, to understand each and every arcane school there was. She would always come over, what he could only imagine was every day, since, his sense of time was far off due to his lack of outside light and distaste of sleep, to give him his meals and work a little on her own and then prattle on for hours about her day and what she did before leaving. Until eventually, one day, she asked him when the last time he had gone outside was. When he could not answer her, she dragged him out, much to his dismay, proving two things. The first was that while he trained his mind, his body seemed to suffer, he being much weaker than the small yordle girl. The second was that this was something that he _needed_.

As a dark mage specializing in cosmic energies, just by being beneath the night sky seemed to rejuvenate him with its power…but even more than that, it seemed to calm him. He would never forget that night she dragged him out beneath the stars, never forget how quiet her voice was that it was almost charming, never forget the moment they shared together, and how close the two had become beneath that canopy of lights. Never had he held such innocence in his hands, even before he had turned into the monster he was now. It became a ritual for him to find some time to step out and just gaze at the stars.

Whenever he would return to his work following such moments, the words became clearer, and the arcane came easier, his understanding grew. She would always join him. Or, at least, almost always.

Today was the one exception. She hadn't come over today. It was almost concerning. Almost. He, who had always been cold, thought very little of it, but the fact that he thought anything at all was enough to show a change. But still, knowing the child as well as he did, he would not be surprised if she had just fallen asleep somewhere in the forests while she went to play with her 'friends.' She would always try to introduce him to them, try and get him to come out and play with them, but each and every time she brought one of them in, he was met with air, she breathing life into nonexistence with the tales she had spun. It gave him some perspective that there were more pathetic creatures out there than he. She, the ever bright and happy energetic sorceress, was alone, and was absolutely scared of that fact. Or, maybe she really did see things that weren't there.

He didn't put too much thought into it. He simply welcomed her and spared time to spend with her. None of it was _meant _for her, he had always told himself. If she wants to help, then so be it, it is her decision. If I am to spend my time outside beneath the stars, it is meant for my own good, she just so happens to be accompanying me.

He sighed, getting up from the grass he lay in. It was comfortable. Almost too comfortable. If he wasn't too careful, he could very easily fall asleep there in the middle of the field. He remembered being in pain because of it, the sun shining down on him, burning his eyes, meant more for night than day as evident by their glowing yellow.

The walk back to his house was peaceful, one of very little thought. He seemed to revel in this thoughtlessness, the feeling akin to waking up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes, a comfortable ache felt all around, the actions very minimal, but once complete, one would find enough clarity to look forward to the day before them. Such was how one could compare the feeling he felt now. He would sit and find the tome to be more appealing that it was hours prior, and then, begin to make serious progress. Or at least, he would have.

His lips turned up beneath his robes, a sinister smirk adorning his features. He could feel it…feel _him_...he could tell that he was not alone. He made his way to the back room, where he had been staying at for all this time. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was here. A cackle escaped his lips. "What a pathetic attempt, you fool!"

From a spot on the rarely used bed, someone materialized, a being clothed in dark greens and black, the most prominent feature of them was their gas mask, the eyes glowing yellow, just as the Mage's were. A chuckle rang out from the figure, the mask distorting their voice slightly to make it sound as if it were a little further off in the distance, but, here he sat. The Assassin known as Teemo.

"And here I thought I might have gotten the drop on you," he said lightheartedly. Although the mage couldn't see it, he could tell that beneath the mask, Teemo seemed to smirk. Anyone else would have felt a chill run down their back, the very _feeling_ of the presumed madness that hid beneath that mask, but in truth, it only made the mage cackle once again. All others would have felt a sense of danger, but only because no other was as strong as the Mage that seemed to return Death's smirk. "And after I had spent so long meditating and honing myself."

"Foolish Scout, there will never be a time when I cannot sense you. After all, you and I have come to understand one another." Before, long ago, the very idea where the two could understand each other was a sickening one, and when finally Teemo saw the truth to his enemy's madness, it shook him to his very core. But now, he could only nod I agreement, a sweet smile beneath his lips, the very madness having become his code. Kill them all before they can destroy themselves and all of Runeterra.

"You have been very busy, I see," Teemo said, nodding his head to the many tomes that littered his workspace, the rest of the room much more tidy, all thanks to the efforts of one purple yordle.

"Heh, as have you, from what I have heard," the mage rebutted. The name Teemo had become infamous, not just amidst the community of Bandle, but across _all_ communities, across all kingdoms and lands, he was known. It had all started with a child…how twisted indeed, he mused, and now the scout before him was wanted everywhere, the Champion Hunter. "The entire annihilation of all the Ionian champions…considering who the Ionians are, it was a good start. They will focus on healing themselves first, get those pieces off the board first, little to no repercussions…but what now?"

Teemo shook his head. "You're wrong. Not _all _of them have been eliminated." This sparked the mage's curiosity, capturing his attention. Hs yellow eyes seemed to sharpen, motioning him to continue. "I seem to have obtained some help. While it was not my intention, I am not going to complain for the gift that has fallen in my lap." There was something different about the way he talked now, the mage's eyes narrowed, no longer was there the ease of the friendly back and forth, but instead cold seriousness. This gave him tingles, the sinister grin he once held only widening further with excitement. "The celestial Bard has left this domain…the Kinkou tried to stop me, two of the three falling, but the third…has join me. Not only that, he has recruited the Order of Shadows as well as the Blind Monk. Shadows fell on Ionia, all champions that have resided there are now dead…save for one."

"One?" he could not remain silent, entranced by the story.

"Yes…a prisoner that had escaped. The last report I have received tell me that they are still tracking this…'Virtuoso' down…but, other than that…they are all dead, save for the ones following me. With Demacia and Noxus currently at war, Ionia doesn't have to fear invasion…the only threat is possibly pirates from Bildgewater, but, they seem to have their own problems…civil unrest with the fall of Gangplank. So, they can focus on themselves. Once the last threat is dealt with, the order will leave Ionia and hunt elsewhere."

"Absolutely marvelous," was all the mage could mutter, eliciting a chuckle form the scout, the seriousness dropping from his tone.

"Actually," he went on, "I've pretty much left it all up to them in Ionia…I actually left months ago."

"Oh? And what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see…the thing is…I've always been here." Finally, the mage had felt a chill. "I've always been watching…listening to what you all have to say…you see, believe it or not, I've grown quite the beard under this," he said motioning towards the mask he wore, the face of the killer known as Teemo. "All I had to say was that I was a war prisoner, and they let me in…they didn't think anything of it…after all, I'm a yordle, like everyone else here…but after so long…with how I've changed, no one seems to recognize its me."

"Then…I only sensed you now because…"

"Because, until now, I have not had a murderous thought. And now that I have…finally, you can see me…as I have seen you, Veigar."

Veigar couldn't hold it in anymore, he let it all out. Laughing the loudest he ever had in his life, he stood, "You _FOOL_, you think you can kill _ME!? _Have you learned _NOTHING!?"_

The scout remained seated. Simply, he shook his head. "I know I can never kill you. You are too strong. No matter what I have tried thinking up…it always leads to the same outcome…" The mage laughed spitefully. "So…I've come up with nothing," the scout stated simply, causing Veigar to cease. "You said the only way I could defeat you is if you allowed me to do so. And so…I'm asking you now…please…die."

Rather than laugh like the madman he was, Veigar stood in silence, stunned. "Fine." The scout stood suddenly, taken aback. "You know, Scout…for a moment there…I actually feared you…where are you? The old you? The _good_ you? Look at you now…a serial killer…hunter…assassin…you are a demon…" The words he spoke were said with such clarity, such calm to them, Teemo found himself sweating, his hand trembling as he gripped his knife. "I wanted to be strong, so that I may bring all to my knees…but…when I stand at the top…who shall overthrow me? You…you are not as strong as I am…but…you have _power_…even here, away from the world as I am, I hear all the stories of the demon that you've become…but you are not as strong as I am…you shall fall…a story such as the one we are to tell needs an ending…and that ending is not with me. So then, Scout…make me this deal…kill them…kill them _all! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! BRING THIS WORLD TO ITS KNEES!" _Veigar's chest heaved, and Teemo could tell, he was crying. He was in pain. He had always been in pain. And now, someone was here to offer to take it all away.

"I shall _not_ let it be known that I, the great and powerful Veigar, fell to someone as weak as you…so…do not be weak…go forward…not as a yordle…as a monster…as a demon…_but as the devil! Make them fear you as they never did me! Be what this world needs! Something that will unite them in the dark!_" Veigar fell to his knees before his enemy. "Promise me these things…and I shall give you no trouble…"

Teemo merely nodded before he turned to leave, the preparations already finished. So long as Veigar waited…so long as he did not struggle…so long as he let it all happen…he would die. But as his hand touched the handle of the door, a soft voice caught him unaware. The voice of Veigar. "And…please…kill her gently, would you?"

The yordle on the floor, sitting on his knees, was not the Master of Evil Teemo once knew…for once…he saw the real Veigar…the Veigar who cared and loved, the one from before all the terrible things that happened to him. Teemo nodded. "I already have."

A sob escaped the yordle's lips as the scout left. "You bastard," he cursed under his lips, "DAMN YOU!"

The house erupted in flames.

You left me, you damned scout! I was supposed to be the one! The one to bring an end to all this! But, look at you…as I've wasted away, searching for power…you've taken the initiative…already, you've set about doing what I have only ever dreamed…damn you…I hope you kill them all…

A smile spread on his lips as the flames engulfed him. I've won, haven't I? The madness took hold once more. You are my creation, _Scout! _The world will end! It will all burn! By you! And you are doing it, same as I! I have made you into what you are now…you think you are doing so because you want to? This has always been MY vision…and now…you will see it carried out.

He laughed…louder, and louder, until it broke out in a maddening cry.

Teemo stood before the inferno, watching it all burn. He was no longer there, his body slipping into stealth. Already, he could hear the citizens of Bandle panic…soon, she would come to put out the fire…he would see Tristana once more…

Off in the distance, Wolf howled.


	14. CH XIV - Homecoming

_**A/N - **_It has...been awhile. For a long time, I just...couldn't write, in all honesty. Nothing seemed right, and I truly felt like giving up writing. But, I've been here. As I said in my last chapter, I was never gone, and it still holds true now. Over the months, I have always been here, unmotivated and just...stuck. But, I was motivated by a friend. Not just her, however, but also all of you. Surprisingly, I still get emails on this story, notifications of follows and favorites, and I always spend time reading and replying to the reviews I receive, and have been extremely grateful for them. You all know how I am. Never been one for updating regularly. Well...I'm going to try and come back...how many times have I said that? Well, to be honest, I lost a good friend of mine some time ago. Recently made a new one, Jchi, who honestly puts a smile on my face and has pushed me. A little nudge was all I needed, and, I became motivated. But, I also must thank all of my fans who have sent me PMs and the like through this time. I still feel 'off', not in quality but in feeling. I hope to write more. I do have something planned for Jchi coming out soon, a Lulu and Veigar story, as well as something special, and of course, I am going to start getting back to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you would like to leave a review, it is always appreciated. Thank you all very much for staying with me for all this time. It truly means a lot. Take care.

* * *

War Changes a Yordle

Chapter XIV - Homecoming

The city was in a panic.

Sirens went off, and quickly, firefighters were dispatched. Smoke rose high in the air only to be caught on the cool night's wind, causing it to blanket over all of Bandle. At the city's outskirts, an inferno raged. It area, of which, caused Tristana's heart to ache. The building that had caught fire was once the home of her best friend.

He didn't live there, not anymore. Not after he ran. No, instead, a different Yordle was that place's occupant. Funnily enough, Veigar, once considered a villain, now lived there, within Bandle, the very place that feared him, the very place that he attempted to hurt, and, for the most part, Bandle accepted him. That isn't to say its people did. But, they allowed him to live there. But…was he truly of Bandle?

The Dark Mage no longer tried to destroy, or at least, not to the capacity of hurting others. There were always reports of falling stars and explosions off in the direction of that little house on the edge of Bandle. Because of all the reports, Tristana was called out there often. In truth, she couldn't blame anyone for their worry. Veigar's strength scared everyone in Bandle, including her, but she was once a champion, as was he, and so, she was most suited to see what all the commotion had been about. But, he kept to himself, always studying his 'dark arts' and magic, always reading, but for the most part, he kept to himself and did nothing to otherwise harm Bandle. Valoran was already messed up as it was, but to be without a home during such a time…that is why when Teemo had advocated that Veigar be brought back into the fold, that all Yordles without a home be allowed to return to Bandle and taken in…she stood beside him.

But that is just a memory from long ago. That was before everything. Before Rumble…and Annie…before he became a wanted man…and now, Veigar lived in that old home. He lived as part of Bandle, but, never accepted by its people and left to his own…he was more a hermit than a resident. The home he made for himself was that abandoned house…the house of the most dangerous soldier turned murderer, and now, the home of the mad Master of Evil…it was a dark spot, no one ventured there, no one even so much as looked towards that place. But now, that dark spot was lit, orange flames drawing the attention of everyone. That place was no longer a home, no longer a place shunned, but a towering inferno.

She gripped her water canon tightly, and went about her work. Always the first to charge in, she dashed inside, being engulfed in flames, her fire-resistant suit keeping the flames off of her, but still, even if they would not catch, tendrils of heat would lick her body. But to her, that didn't matter. The only thing that did, or rather, the only _one_ that mattered, wasn't herself, but Veigar. Seldom did he leave the confines of his home, and after having watching Rumble suffer such a terrible fate, she would not stand by when the possibility of someone else sharing such a fate was real. But, she was too late.

The scent lingered in the air, even after the fire had been put out, even after everything had been cleaned. The scent that seemed to haunt her, that of burnt fur. They had found what was left of the once-was villain on the floor of his room. They had taken his body away. Tristana wasn't present for that, electing to stay outside. She couldn't see him. She never liked him, but, to see a creature in such a state…it had scarred her. She had always been tough, always strong, a Megling Gunner, a commando, she couldn't afford not to be, what with the hell she had seen. But, she couldn't stand to fight anymore. That's why she quit, worked to fight fires. She would save people. After Rumble…she couldn't stand to go back to killing, not after that. Bandle stayed out of the fights, so there was no need for soldiers. At least, that's what she told herself. She just…didn't want anyone else dying like that…

She stood at the edge of the property. The house seemed to be standing on its own, for the most part, rubble seeming to be its support. It seemed a skeleton, it being left bare. It's a miracle what little of it survived. Everything was scorched black. The very air seemed…stagnant, despite the cool winds of the night blowing. It wasn't just a result of the great fire that had burned here such a short while ago, nor was it the scent that perforated the air, but it was rather…a feeling…one that she, and all of Bandle seemed to feel.

This place…it seemed…abandoned, almost…abandoned by the Gods…by society…by…the world, really…it was an unsettling feeling, almost like no one was allowed here, the very earth that they tread seemed…foreign. It was as if they were not welcomed.

But as she stared at the remnants of the home…the place where her friend lived…stared at what it had been reduced to…she was filled with empty emotions, questions without answers, and it was almost as if there was nothing left for her here. There was nothing left for anyone, anymore. A chill ran down her spine, and she turned, looking for…something…someone…for whatever had caused her heart to race and the tears to fall down her cheeks. She reached out her hand, as if to touch something, but, was met only with air.

She left shortly after.

Before everyone else. She left the rest of the cleanup to the others. Right now, she…she needed to be alone. She needed to be alone, but, for the longest time, that's all that she's ever felt. After Teemo had left, Tristana had always felt like…she was alone. There were other friends, of course, but…when he left, something of her left as well. She had to find it, she thought. And so, she searched.

She walked away, no destination in mind, to collect herself, not looking back towards the house. There was nothing back there for her. She walked, not towards Bandle, but rather, away, away from everyone, and into the woods. Maybe…maybe there was _something_ out there…after all, there were many cases of Yordles gone missing in the woods, and a living testament to what one might find out there. Lulu had always spoken of some 'Glade'…perhaps there she could find whatever it was that was missing…

And as she wandered, so too did her mind. She lost track of time, of where she was, of everything. That is, until a certain hum brought Tristana back to her senses.

Was that…humming?

Somewhere further ahead, she could hear a deep voice hum a tune, and with it, a heavy sound, the strum of a bass, its tuning that of wet metal. And as she neared, another noise was heard. Running water.

Finally, when she pushed through and was granted vision of the source of this noise, her voice got caught in her throat. There was a river, its current quick, and sitting upon its shore stood a leviathan, a giant, towering above her, its body bloated, and in his hands rest his tongue, stretched out an excessive length, vibrating, creating that 'wet metallic' sound she had heard earlier with each strum he played. His yellow eyes peered into the darkness, the amphibious beast letting down of his tongue, only to have it snap into his map. With his mouth now closed, his lips spread into a grin.

"Now then, it has been oh so long since I've had me a visitor. Why don' you come closer here, doll." Tristana didn't move. In truth, she wanted to, she wanted to move as fast as she could in the opposite direction of…_that_…but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to, her body refused to budge. "Ah, afraid, ain't ya? Well, don't worry, I don't bite," he chuckled. "You see, I have been skulking here for some time, now, been waitin for you, ya know. Allow me the pleasure to introduce meself." The demon bowed before her, removing his hat as he did so. "Tha name's Kench. Tahm Kench. But please, do call me Tahm, little Miss Tristana."

"H-h-how…how did you know my name?"

Ah, finally…a reaction. "I know everyone, doll. After all, what kin'o King doesn't know the names of his subjects, hmm?" The Yordle expressed some confusion at his statement. "Well you see here, the World is but one river, and I, well, I be her King." Tahm grinned once more, but, pride got to him, and rather than a smirk, he displayed his teeth, rows and rows of razor sharp points, all beaming in joy, "Now then, I know that you know 'bout all them disappearances in these here woods. Allow me to disperse your…uncomfortalities, hmm, hmm," a sickening chuckle. The Yordle girl's ears seemed to twitch. Well, at least she was curious. "Them all did'n disappear, but rather, gone some'ere else. I helped them achieve this. They were here, and wanted to be elsewhere, simple as that. You see, as I've said…the World is but one River…ain't no place I haven't gone, ain't no place I can't go again. Your fear, while natural, is but due to a lack of knowin…but now, you know. So, what say you, little miss, care to join me for a chat?"

It took a moment, but, Tristana eventually took her place by the Rover King's side. "So then, tell me, what has gotten ya so gloom?"

She fidgeted upon the rock she sat upon. It was in part to divulging her worries on a stranger, especially one so…frightening…and another part in simply…she didn't know. She was looking for something, but, what was she looking for. So, she told him so. "I'm…looking for something that's missing, only…"

"Only ya don't remember?" She nodded. "Hmmm," he hummed loudly, a deep rumble echoing from his throat as Kench scratched at his chin. The Yordle clearly seemed down. He looked elsewhere, away from her, thinking of his next move as Tristana's glum caused her to shrink even more. It didn't seem like she was scared of him. Hesitant, yes, but, it wasn't fear that weighed her down. "Might I take a guess?" She looked up to him, he now turning to meet her eyes. In those eyes, he saw her curiosity. He took that as a yes.

"Now then, knowin who you are an' knowin _about _who you are two different things, so, I might not have'n answer myself…but, if I had to venture a guess…I think you found your way to me, same's all the others did, for a similar cause." Her ears pricked up, her curiosity turned to attention as she hung to each of his words, as if he might hold the answer. And, well, it was true. He did know the answer. He had been waiting for her, after all. "'Tis truly sweet of ya, if it be what I might think…you see, many would come to me an' ask for my help. They were here but wan'en to be there, or perhaps they had been there an' wanted to be elsewhere…but for as to the _why_, well, more often than not, it be not for themselves, but for another." Tristana could feel her chest tighten, a slight pain. Kench took notice of this and smiled his devilish smile, nearing her slowly. "Oh, my, my, I dare say I might have found you your answer, little miss! Seem'n to me that be exactly it, don'tcha think?"

Ever since everything happened, Tristana had changed…she had lost some of her friends...and while she had others…they weren't _just_ friends…they were champions, like her…people she fought beside…and against…Rumble, Annie…Teemo…even Veigar…his death had an impact on her as well…people treated them all differently…they were champions, a class all their own. Being put on a pedestal was painful, the loneliness of being 'untouched', but she didn't have to stand up there alone…but for the longest time, she felt exactly that…as if she were alone. She missed Teemo, truthfully she did…she would remember how so many would hint at she and him being a thing, a notion both had laughed at, but, she loved him…she was close to him…there was no romance, there was nothing hidden, they were simply just…friends…but even friends could hold such weight…

"Always it be one wanting to go this way or that, and you'd think, what be this way or that? What awaited them? Well, it be obvious, don'tcha think? There be someone waitin' on the other side for 'em. Tell me, you have someone waitin' for you? Or, are you still playin' damsel, are you the one that is waitin, hmm?" his laughter seemed to shake her up as Tristana looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Please!" she spoke, silencing him quickly, "Can you…is there any way you can take me to him! I can't wait anymore, I just…can't! It's killing me…I need to see him…I need to talk to him…to ask him…why…" Quickly, the Yordle broke down, falling to her knees unexpectedly as tears streamed down. She just felt so suddenly…weak. Everything was coming out, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can take ya' to him…Teemo, correct?" She looked up, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of tears and hope, her sobs silenced as she looked at the demon's grin. "Of course, it will be costin' ya, but…well, doll, do ya trust me?"

* * *

She was close. So close. All he had to do was reach out and he could touch her shoulder. Part of him wanted to. But, another part of him knew it was better this way. He could see it in her form. Standing behind Tristana, he could see how she was; she was tired. Her shoulders, still firm, didn't look capable of carrying the weight that she was held back at the Institute. She was no longer a soldier. She seemed less of what she was before. She was defeated, her spirit sapped. And as the embers died out, and little remained of the place he once called home, Teemo watched as his friend took off running, but, not before turning to look at him. He closed his eyes beneath the mask.

He didn't open them for a long time. He stood, as if in limbo, nonexistent to the world as he was cloaked in stealth, his very presence erased. He had heard the many footsteps of those that worked to put out the fire as they left, receding back into Bandle. But, he also heard footsteps coming toward him. Balanced and light, the footfalls seemed almost graceful. No matter. He simply had to wait until they too receded. Then, he could finally relax, here, in his home. Not much was left of it, but, he didn't need much to begin with. It was little more than a shack at this point. But, until now, he was lacking a place of operations, a home base. It was here, right at the outskirts of Bandle, just under their nose, where he would hide. No one would expect him to be here, not after all that he did. No one would look for him, and he had changed so much that even without the mask, he wouldn't stand out in a crowd. The junkyard was close, the same one Rumble used to scrounge for parts in, and there, Teemo could find supplies. The new fungi he cultivated, while more potent, lacked the explosiveness of those he used before. A much more artificial means were needed to set his traps, and, he was sure to find some useful parts there.

And as he stood, silence fell over the scene. The footfalls had stopped. All the yordles were back in town, far enough away where he did not need to worry about them anymore. But, the footfalls he heard approaching him…while, they too fell silent, he had heard them approach, but, not leave.

He couldn't feel the air from beneath his mask, but all the same, he noticed the wet and hot breaths fogging his goggles as he opened his eyes, the jaws of a beast before him.

"We KnOw YoU aRe ThErE!"

"_There is no use hiding, Scout. None can hide from The Kindred." _

Teemo's eyes opened, and immediately he was greeted with the looming form of Wolf, the jaws of death in the Scout's face in an almost excited grin. Behind the shadow stood a figure, tall and lithe, white like a cloud. Each wore a mask of the other, ebony upon white, and ivory upon darkness. They knew where he was even without him having a presence. It only made sense, however. After all, what Kindred were, what _they_ were…it did not matter whether he 'existed' or not. No matter where you hide, or how far you run, Death will always find you. Stealth fell as he begun to speak.

"Are you here for me?"

The two beings exchanged glances, Wolf's grin widening. "WhY iN fAcT, wE aRe!"

"_We are here to simply talk."_

Beneath the mask, Teemo frowned. "Speak to me? Of what?" He accepted the two before him, the beings of Death. In this world, it seemed, he could not dismiss any and all possible threats. They weren't champions, but, if his meeting Bard taught him anything, it was that there were beings that even the Institute could not have controlled. His enemies didn't just include former champions, but stories and legends, of beings beyond the stars, of figures worshiped elusive, of beasts from other worlds and men who rose in notoriety. All of them were threats. But, he knew these two. In truth, all knew the two. Wolf and Lamb, and many other names, but always, they were Kindred. He thought of them as neutral, non-hostile. They were names he needn't cross off his list. They simply existed, and their purpose, to take lives. Any and all. To bring death to those whose time had ended. They were not threats, not targets, but the fact that they had showed their selves to him…it put him on his guard, his body tensing.

"It SeEmS yOu HaVe BeEn BuSy, LiTtLe OnE!"

"_The ones you call 'champions' have escaped our hunt for some time now. The summoners' magic kept them from our reach, all for their games. But, now-"_

"Now, the summoners are all gone. And all those meant to have died, no longer have that safety net. Even still, why are you here? Why have you approached me?"

"_Worry not. It is not your time. Yet." _

"We WaNtEd To SeE wHo HaS tAkEn OuR hUnTs! ImPrEsSiVe, YoU aRe! LaMb TeLlS tHaT bEcAuSe Of YoU, wAr ShAlL cOmE! ThE fIeLdS rIpE fOr HuNtInG!"

The yordle could only scoff, even in the face of death. Lamb tilted her head curiously, Wolf seemingly ready to bellow in laughter at the Scout's audacity, finding his actions entertaining. "The war never ended. The League was little more than forced politics. But now, the world is as it was."

"_I believe your kind call it, 'Warring States,' correct? Well, regardless," _Lamb took a bow, full of grace, _"we give you our thanks."_

"We HaTe ThOsE tHaT sTeAl OuR hUnTs, HoWeVeR, cOnSiDeR yOu PrIvElIgEd! A…LaMb, WhAt Be ThE tErM?"

"_A token of our gratitude." _Wolf nodded. _"But, be warned scout…you have our grace…but…the path you walk is bloody…you too shall fall in this endeavor. And when that time comes…we shall meet again…" _Lamb, without another word, turned and began to walk away, her form that of fines, Wolf following right behind.

Teemo let loose a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. But, all at once, the tension that had melted away solidified once more at the sounds of clapping coming from behind him. He leapt forward, distancing himself from whoever was behind him, and, staying close to the ground, he pulled out his knife. But, who he saw, or rather, _what_ he sawed, he was not prepared for. An abomination stood before him, large and bloated, eerie yellow eyes and a devilish smile. It spoke.

"Well, well, I do say, you are certainly an impressive morsel, ain'tcha?" The beast bellowed a great laugh.

"And who the hell are you?"

Another laugh from the creature. "Now, is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"I'm afraid I've had more than enough guests than would like to have." His voice was cold, the air this one gave off…somehow seemed…_more dangerous than Death itself._ "Now, again, who are you!"

"My apologies for not introducing meself!" The beast bowed, removing the top hat he wore, flourishing it as he did. "Tha names Kench, Tahm Kench. And while I do apologize for my intrudin', I have some business with ya, Teemo." The wicked grin opened, and Teemo could see the rows of sharp teeth surrounding the black hold that was his mouth, a seemingly bottomless abyss. Stare too long at the abyss, however, and it begins to stare back. From the darkness of Tahm's open mouth, something was thrown up, a red helmet, one standard of firefighters. Teemo, not moving from his stance, inspected the object with his eyes. Before a question could be asked, however, he had already received an answer, one that made his heart drop. "Poor thing…and all she wanted was to see you once more…well…I did indeed take her to you," a sickening laughter rang out. "Whatever may be said of me, I always be a man of my word. And with that, my business here is finished, and so, I bid you adieu! I do believe we shall see each other again, and fairly soon, Teemo!" He bowed once more, seeming to sink into the earth as if it were water, the earth even rippling, but as Teemo had pounced, ready to murder the demon before him, ready to avenge the monster that took the life of his best friend, it was too late, the demon finding asylum beneath the 'waves'.

The scout collapsed, pulling himself over to Tristana's helmet, clutching it tightly. He couldn't feel his heart anymore. Not that he much of one to begin with, but…

Yordles aren't meant to be alone…he was plenty dangerous…the friendship she gave him was more than enough for him…but now that was gone…she was no threat…she was a name not on the list…

Maybe, a thought of his said, it is for the better. Something in him…switched…turned off…no…it wasn't simply a 'switch'…not anymore…he would…_change_, a different yordle in battle and out of, but now…the world was at war…he was a soldier…he had a job to do…no more distractions. He didn't just 'switch it off' but rather, closed out his heart. He had a job to do. He would mourn for her later. He would mourn for them all. That is why he always took a little piece of them with him. They weren't trophies…but memories…

He picked himself up, and, with the helmet in hand, made his way into his 'home'.

…_do not be weak…go forward…not as a yordle…a monster…a demon…but as the devil!_

He would make Tahm Kench pay.


End file.
